


辐射 R（完结）

by piggycat



Category: b j y x, bjyx 博君一肖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: 废土世界特种兵 x 研究员
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1689





	1. Chapter 1

“很多事情别想得那么糟糕，毕竟，还有阳光来温暖我们的骨头。”  
—加缪

01

口袋里的手机，突然传来一阵极其清脆甚至是刺耳的响声，让原本歪着头在打瞌睡的王一博，一下子就惊醒了。  
他睁开眼睛，看了看旁边还在睡觉的战友们，然后把手机拿出来，按掉了闹钟。

手机上显示的时间是6:13分，他平时早上起床的闹钟。

机舱里的空气很沉闷，带着一股难闻的铁锈味和机油味，飞机的引擎声轰轰隆隆作响，嘈杂至极。王一博微微皱起了眉头，看了一眼旁边，身侧的同事睡得重心不稳，倒在他的肩膀上，王一博没说什么，只是让他靠着。  
大家都很累了。

这是一个小型飞机的机舱，里面坐着十来个年轻男孩，都穿着厚重的特制军服，他们一天前从基地出发，坐上这架军用飞机，已经飞了十几个小时。

靠着王一博的战友，似乎醒来了，动了动身体，抬起了头，看着王一博，睡眼惺忪。  
“快到了吧？”王一博看了一眼手表，然后说。  
“嗯，估计是。”回他话的男生，直起了身子，伸了一个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，这是一张十分稚气的脸，看起来就仿佛未成年。  
“喝点水，再睡会吧。”王一博把自己的水壶拧开，递了过去。

旁边的那个男生接过水壶，喝了一口，然后又开口了。  
“哥，你怕吗？”

王一博低下头看着自己的靴子，这是一双非常干净的军靴，他们上飞机之前新换的，鞋子不是很合脚，硬邦邦地，他用鞋尖点了点地上，把不知道谁带进来的一片小树叶，踢开了。

“怕。”

像是怕吵醒到其他还在沉睡的人，王一博的声音很低，低得分不清是在回答对方，还是在自言自语，他突然觉得有点胸闷，大口呼吸了起来。

“哥，明明应该害怕，可是我又有点激动是为什么？总觉得自己要做英雄了，哈哈。”一脸稚气的男孩显然没有理解到王一博的情绪，说着笑了起来。

这个男孩叫做里克，今年才17岁，原本低于18岁的普通兵，是不纳入本次筛选计划的，但是他自告奋勇，一定要来，加上的确人不够，就还是算上了他。  
他是王一博在军队的室友，比王一博小五岁，性格很开朗活泼，天不怕地不怕的，很爱跟着王一博，也从不叫他前辈，直接喊哥哥。

轰隆作响的密闭机舱里，大家并排靠着，里克在旁边喝着水碎碎念道，王一博开始想起自己在机密文件里看到的，关于今天目的地的那些描述。

这个地方，已经封锁三年了。  
三年前，只是一个非常普通的小镇，丝毫不值得一提，普通得就像你随便走在任何一个国家，都可以看到的那种小镇。  
但因为这样的地方拥有廉价劳动力和极其便宜的地价，开始有一些不被允许建立在大城市附近的工厂和设置，扎根在此。

其中有一个实验室，就被安放在了这里，那时候，路过这个外表看起来就像学校的地方，在住的居民谁也想不到，这里面的东西，会有一天要了他们的命。

核泄漏事故发生的那天，王一博原本在看电视，刚刚结束完集训，他吃了东西，就躺在了宿舍，本来在放着电视剧的屏幕，突然一下切换，变成了Breaking News，金发碧眼的女主持人一脸凝重，开始陈述这个小镇上的突发事故。

全世界都陷入了慌乱，接下来的几天，不管是电视新闻，还是报纸，都是关于这场事故的报道，大批的民众开始外逃，然后被抓回去，直升飞机飞在高处，用镜头捕捉下面的场面，城市依旧是那样，却笼罩了一层难以形容的恐怖感。  
死亡的恐怖感。

有个因为去外国探亲，躲过了一劫的男人，在接受采访时，哭得泣不成声，他抱着身边发抖的孩子，说自己的老婆和妈妈还在那里，可他进不去。旁边的孩子抓着他爸爸的裤腿，眼睛睁得大大的，天真地问：妈妈和奶奶真的会变怪物吗？

王一博所在的军队，是特种兵部队，他不爱读书，16岁就被送来参军了，因为有着极好的天赋，很快就在第二年，被选到了特种兵部队。  
但盛世太平，说是特种兵，其实每天除了一些集训，并没有其他事可做。  
这场可怕的事故，原本也和他并无太多干系。

很快，大家渐渐不再讨论那个小镇，事情在其他的生活下，被掩盖，被磨灭，那里遭遇了惨事的人们，也被淡忘。

一周前，王一博的部队突然接到了紧急通知，说要选十个23岁以下的特种精兵，参加一项机密任务，这个任务非常危险，采取自觉自愿的原则，不强迫。  
被拉到那间小屋子，看PPT的时候，王一博好几个同事都小声议论，说太可怕了，他们宁愿上战场一枪被打死，也不想被辐射到，变成怪物，然后死得痛不欲生。

王一博是第一个在那个表上写自己名字的。  
倒不是因为他多想做英雄，多不怕死。  
只是对于他来说，选择了做特种兵，就有这个职业应该去履行的义务，人都是要死的，被一枪打死，碌碌无为而死，变成可怕的异形而死，对他来说，差别不大。

机舱里陆陆续续有战友开始醒来，大家小声说起了话，有个男孩子拿出了自己女朋友送给他的怀表，看了看，又放进了衣服里面，虽然谈论的话题都是一些很轻松的内容，还有人说自己慕名这个地方的火腿很久了，这一次可以试试。

但王一博心里清楚，在此刻，所有人都被一股未知的恐惧所占领，表面上的风平浪静，只不过是一种无奈的挣扎罢了。

“飞机开始下降，大家开始跳伞。”

长官的声音从广播里传出来，飞机的机身开始慢慢倾斜，王一博跟着战友们一起站起来，然后把防辐射服穿好，降落伞带好，里克站在他前面，回过头，看着王一博，眼神里有一股少年不知愁的得意。

机舱的门被打开，一股巨大的风吹进来，吹得大家都站不稳，王一博抓了一把里克，怕他摔下去，然后就看到前面有战友已经跳了下去。

“哥，我要做英雄啦！”里克站在飞机的边缘，大声地在风中对王一博喊了一句，然后就纵身往下跳去。

王一博确认了一下降落伞和身上的东西，看着被阳光穿透的云层，照射在这个机舱的前端，照射在他的身上，他微微低下头，看不清底下的城市是什么样，那么远，那么模糊。

新换的鞋子有些挤脚，他定了定，然后深吸一口气，张开双手，纵身往下一跃，跳进了半空中，风在头罩外呼啸而过，伴随着加速度，他快速地坠落。

身边高高低低都是跳伞下来的战友，这十几个男孩，就这样奋不顾身，朝着未知的世界，直冲而下。

王一博和他的战友跳伞抵达之后，就有人在接待他们了。

接待的人是一个白胡子的长官，也穿着防辐射服，他在点到之后，确认了大家的身份，然后给每个人发了一张带有芯片的卡，说这个小镇上，只有一些被特殊处理过的地方可以去，这些地方，现在都有专门的安全门，只有芯片卡可以打开。

把拿到的东西收好，王一博和战友们就被安排到了住的地方，那是在目前的安全中心后面，一栋小房子，两个人一间，他自然是和里克住到一间。  
在解散前，那个白胡子的男人又再次重申：“这不是VR游戏，我希望大家明白有多严峻，只要离开安全中心，就必须要穿防护服。”

开完会，大家被安排去吃了东西，之后就回到了各自的房间，准备休息。

“哥，为什么这么紧急叫我们来，这个地方不是都已经被封锁三年了吗？”里克把行李从床上拿出来，问道。  
“你是不是没认真看长官那天讲的PPT？”王一博也在整理行李。  
“看了，但是没看懂。”

王一博停下了手里的动作，他觉得应该要让里克清楚，接下来要面对的是什么。  
“因为辐射，说是出现了变异的生物。”

王一博和表情语气都很平淡，倒不是像在唬他，里克睁大眼睛看着他，不可置信。

“会，会吃人吗？就像我们玩的PS4游戏里面那种吗？”里克颤着声音问，他明显被吓到了。  
“会。”

晚上的时候，又被拉着开了一次会，看了很多PPT，里克没了之前的那种轻松感，变得很凝重，王一博感觉到他的害怕，散会之后，他想了想，然后拉住了要回去的里克。  
“我带你去喝酒？”  
“哥你开什么玩笑，以为还在部队啊。”里克倒是严肃了起来，看着王一博。  
“我听他们说，三年里这个地方因为有不少驻扎的人，还是有一些娱乐的，没那么可怕。”王一博不以为然。  
“我不去，要去你去，我要回去睡觉了。”里克没理他，转身就往宿舍走。

王一博看着他的背影，笑了笑，觉得他就像个小孩子。  
今天听在这里呆了两年的前辈说，这座小镇，除了安全中心之外，还是有一些基础建设，提供给驻守的人，再惨烈的环境，人都是很懂得自我娱乐的，在极大的恐惧下，反而会油然而生一种轻松，这大概就是现在这里的氛围。

没跟着里克回去，王一博往楼下走去，这个安全中心非常大，一栋连着一栋，可以通到很多地方，在走廊上，摆放了一些自动贩售机，里面有饮料，甚至有酒。  
王一博走在长长的走道上，昏暗的走廊灯只能照亮很小的一块距离，他的皮鞋踩在绿色的地板上，啪嗒作响。

突然，他看到了前面有个自动贩售机前，站着一个人，穿着一件白色的衣服，戴着口罩，在往贩售机上刷芯片卡。  
似乎是听到了脚步声，那个人转过头，看向了王一博。  
王一博也停下了脚步，在几步开外，看着他。  
对方取下了口罩，露出脸来，这张脸很好看，精致悦目，眉宇之间还有一些温柔，并不像他在部队里那些队友一样生猛。

“特种兵？”对方先开口了，挑起眉，看着王一博，脸上没什么表情。  
“嗯，你好，我是今天到的特种兵，王一博。”王一博点了点头。  
“哦，你好啊。”对方突然笑了笑，那个笑容让他脸上的温柔神色更显眼了，和这个冷冰冰甚至有些黑漆漆的走廊，格格不入。  
“你是？”

对方弯下腰又刷了一下卡，然后按了一下贩售机，里面砰砰掉出来两罐啤酒，他拿出一罐，递过去给王一博。  
“我叫肖战，是这里研究室的。”

王一博接过了啤酒，说了句谢谢，然后就看到肖战靠在了墙壁上，一只手扶着胳膊，举起啤酒开始喝，王一博也打开了啤酒，跟着并排靠在了墙壁上，喝了起来。

冰凉的啤酒，带着气泡进入到嘴里，有一股世俗的爽意。

“你来这里多久了？”王一博在沉默中开了口。  
“两年了。”  
“一直没出去过？”王一博大口喝了一口酒，啤酒直冲到他的喉咙里。  
“没有。”

走廊的那一头突然有一些脚步声，来回走动，然后又走远，似乎是有人经过，王一博侧过头，看着肖战那张绝对算得上数一数二拔尖的脸，不知道为什么，他内心居然在想：这么好看的人，竟然就被这样关着两年，太可惜了。

“你知道吗，在这里很无聊的。”肖战喝啤酒的时候，吞咽的动作，会带动脖子上的喉结，上下轻轻一动，王一博不知道怎么，看愣了。  
“肯定的。”王一博赶紧转过了眼睛，继续喝起了酒，但他喝太快，罐子里已经没有几口了。

“所以才要偷跑出来买酒喝，不然太闷了。”肖战的声音似乎在笑，带着笑腔的嗓音，让他整个人身上因为穿着白大褂的距离感，减少了很多。  
“除了喝酒还有什么娱乐活动吗？”王一博想起里克，他不太喝酒，要是有其他娱乐活动，倒是可以带他去散散心，缓解一下恐慌。

王一博看到肖战把空的酒罐子丢到了旁边的垃圾桶，然后转过身，侧着靠在墙壁上，看着自己，那张脸上的笑容像要把这昏暗的走廊一角点亮那么耀眼。

眉头微微一皱，肖战低了低头，好像在认真思考，然后抬起头，笑了起来。  
“我想不到了，要不你想想，想好了告诉我？”微微张开的嘴巴和这个语气，像小孩子。

王一博觉得这个问题很荒唐，他才来第一天，而肖战在这里两年了，自己怎么知道这里有什么好玩，有什么可以玩，有什么不可以玩的？

“我的实验室就在四楼，你从这里走到那边的五号电梯，上四楼就可以到。”肖战突然指了指前头，然后说：“无聊的时候可以来找我。”  
“找你干嘛？”王一博下意识问出这一句。

他看到肖战从靠着的墙壁上站直，那样子不知道为什么有一股不符合他性别的千娇百媚，不知道是不是因为太累，喝了酒的关系，王一博越看越觉得肖战这张脸实在太惹眼。  
“找我玩啊，我给你看那些变异生物的细胞壁。”

肖战笑得更开了，他没有等王一博再说什么，就转身走向了那个闪着指示灯的5号电梯，穿着白大褂的背影在暗淡的灯光下，慢慢淡去。

02

这个小镇，除了被隔离的安全中心，所有的一切都荒芜极了。  
枯黄的植物，都彰显着这个地方无尽的颓败，那次核泄漏仿佛瞬息之间掠夺了这里原有的所有生机，外面偶尔有一些在探测的工作人员，拿着探测仪，穿着厚重的防护服，在走着。

王一博他们每个人拿到了一把猎枪，是经过改制的，和他在部队练习用的那些不一样，很重，但是威力很大，据说是专门为了能够击杀突然出现的变异生物而制。

在部队里，王一博的枪法就是出名的好，每年的射击比赛都是蝉联冠军，这一次的任务，他虽然不是带头的，但大家都对他寄予厚望。

里克把枪装好，跟着王一博他们走了出去，防护服让他们的行动变得缓慢愚笨。

长官说，两周前在靠近边界线的小树林里，有发现被咬死的工作人员，看咬痕，不像是普通的生物，但因为不知道是什么，大家都无法下定论。

当时有人在小树林找到类似动物的皮毛，好像是被树枝割伤了掉下来的，赶紧装起来带回了实验室，让研究员分析，最后得出的结论是，基因已经变异，这里因为辐射已经出现了异形生物。

一周时间，必须要解决掉。  
这是上面的命令。

原计划是先到出现过咬人情况的小树林附近蹲守，看看会不会遇到什么，可王一博他们在那附近的小房子里守到天黑，也没有看到任何生物出现，最后长官说太晚了，大家明天再讨论下对策，便带着他们回去了。

第一次出任务，非常可惜，无功而返。

晚上的时候，王一博睡不太着，他看着熟睡打呼的里克，心里油然升起一股莫名的焦虑，在床上翻来覆去的，睁着眼睛看着小窗外面的星空闪烁。

从床上一跃而起，王一博带上卡，准备去走廊上买罐酒来喝，这时候他需要这种东西来助眠，谢天谢地，这里还有这种好东西。

说不上算不算意料之外，他又遇见了肖战。  
还是在那个走廊，那个贩售机前面，弯着身子在那看里面的东西，这一次他没有穿白大褂，而是穿了一件黑色的大毛衣，没了那天的那种严肃感。

“嘿。”肖战看到他，笑了笑，主动打了招呼。  
“睡不着，出来买酒喝。”王一博走过去，开口说道，然后往读卡器上刷了一下卡，选了两罐啤酒，凑过身子拿酒的时候，肖战就一直站在那里，也没有让开，因为靠得特别近，王一博感觉到肖战的气息，还有他身上混合着沐浴露味道的消毒水味。

王一博直起身子，把酒递给肖战，手指碰到了对方，他赶紧松开了手。  
“一罐哪里够啊。”很快，两个都睡不着的人，就把啤酒喝完了，肖战丢掉啤酒罐，转过身，又买了两罐，递给王一博。

两个人就这样喝着啤酒，王一博听肖战说他在这里这两年的事，一开始来的时候也是因为任务，以为只呆两个星期，结果呆了两年，说这些话的时候，肖战倒是挺平静的，一点难受也没有。

“哎呀，赶紧结束这个任务吧，我还想回去喝星巴克呢，这里食堂煮的咖啡太难喝了。”肖战喝了一口酒，提高了一点声音，感叹了一句。

事实上，王一博也清楚，来这里的人，很难说什么时候可以离开。  
这个小镇就像一个围城，进来的人明知不可测，却又只能等一个不知道何时能来的结束，日复一日的等着，比人类的生命还要更长久的核辐射，没有尽头，他们的日子，也没有尽头。

原本只打算喝一罐啤酒就回去睡觉的王一博，不知不觉中和肖战聊着天，喝了四五罐，喝得头晕呼呼的，但还是没有什么困意，肖战和他的外表不太一样，话很多，而且说话也很有趣，经常会用一些天花乱坠的形容词来描述一些可怕的事。

“你知道吗？那天那个动物的骨头送来，我吓坏了，怎么有那么大的肋骨，那是恐龙在世吧。”肖战手里还举着啤酒罐，说起话来绘声绘色，把手张开，形容那个骨头到底有多吓人。  
“恐龙在世，人类就灭亡了。”王一博被他形容得笑了起来，跟着说，酒精的影响下，他心情变得轻飘飘的。  
“你们是来杀那些异形生物的吗？”  
“算是吧，能不能杀也不知道，反正把我们叫来了。”王一博低头下，倒是诚实。  
“那你可真是我，们的救兵。”

不知道是不是自己听晃了，王一博觉得肖战轻声说这句话的时候，“我们”这个词语，顿了一下，听起来很像在说“那你可真是我的救兵。”，一定是自己喝多了，他捏紧了手里的啤酒罐，抬起头，正对上肖战那双笑得温柔似水的双眼，里面荡漾出明媚。

不算大的垃圾桶，很快就被他们俩的啤酒罐塞满了，王一博觉得有点撑，不太想喝，但是他又的确不太想回去，突然，他看到肖战凑近了他，距离非常近，近到他可以看清楚肖战的眼睫毛。  
“要不要去看异形的细胞壁？”

说话的声音好轻，像棉花糖一样软呼呼的，带着诱人。

肖战的实验室，是一个独立的空间，5号电梯打开门，只有这一间房子，王一博等着肖战刷完卡，然后跟着他进去了。

等打开后，王一博算是开了眼。  
这里面的架子上，大大小小全是培养皿，还有很多泡着不知道是什么东西的容器，桌子上有几台显微镜和仪器，还有两台电脑。

肖战把毛衣外套脱掉，打开了空调，只穿着一件T恤，转过身看着王一博，似乎在笑话他这副惊呆的样子。  
“怕啊？”肖战走过去，身上的消毒水味混合在这个房间里，融为一体。  
“没见过这种场面。”王一博回了神，然后拿着桌上一个册子，看了起来，上面印刷了一些奇怪的生物，和一些看起来像英文的字。  
“那是俄语。”肖战看了一眼，说到。  
“你会俄语？”  
“学过。”肖战走到显微镜前面，然后坐下，打开了机器，从一个冷藏柜里，拿出一个培养皿，放到了上面。

“过来看这个。”摆好之后，他转过身，对着王一博招了招手，喊他过去。  
王一博走过去，看到肖战正低着头在对焦显微镜，低下头的后颈露出一片肌肤，上面还有一些绒毛碎发，看起来很细嫩，让人想伸手去戳。  
按耐住这股冲动，王一博听着肖战一边对焦一边笑着说：“真的好恶心，你别被吓到，我不负责。”

过了一会儿，肖战总算是调试好了显微镜，然后往后回头，抬起眼睛看着王一博，上扬的眉眼，带着一股笑意。  
“快来看。”说完，他往旁边侧了侧身子，但并没有离开座位，王一博也不知道如何是好，只得弯下身子，把眼睛对上了那个显微镜。

是真的很恶心，一丝丝相连的细胞还带着青红色的血迹，散开在那个小小的培养皿里，看得王一博全身起鸡皮疙瘩，可更让他起鸡皮疙瘩的是，此刻贴在他胸前的肖战，肩膀碰到了他的胸口，就这么坐在自己前面，虽然肖战侧开了身子，但还是粘得很近。

实验室里的消毒水味太重了，王一博皱起眉头，他感觉肖战在椅子上动了动，就这么一动，贴在他胸前的后背来回磨蹭，脸都要贴到了一起。  
“看这个好玩吗？”肖战的声音柔柔地在自己耳边响起，王一博一征，感觉酒精在体内翻滚了起来。  
“还行吧。”控制着情绪，王一博努力让自己平静下来，头顶实验室的出风口呼呼吹着热风，让他觉得热得难受。

“要不要做点更好玩的？”  
“嗯？”

眼睛还贴在显微镜上，王一博感觉有一只手从前面绕过来，挽住了自己的脖子，他动弹不得，肖战的手轻佻地抚摸着他的脖子，触感让他头皮发麻。  
耳朵被人轻轻贴住，肖战的呼吸近在咫尺，若有似无的还带着一些呻吟，肖战的身体粘着他来回磨蹭，就着这个姿势，王一博感觉自己的下体突然被人隔着裤子握住了。

瞬间，所有的血液都冲向了那个地方。

等到他终于从显微镜的镜头上，把眼睛移开，已经被坐在身前的肖战抱住了，这个人眼波流转，带着一些醉意，看着自己，潮红的脸上，泛着情色的波动。  
“玩不玩？”还是那样的声音，撒着娇一样，抱着王一博的手还在晃动。

王一博觉得自己的下体硬得发疼，几乎要冲破他的裤裆，他想也没想，就把肖战按住，然后亲了下去，把他的嘴唇含在自己嘴里，来回的吮吸着，就像在吃棉花糖一样。

“唔……”肖战不可抑制的呻吟破口而出，被王一博亲得太舒服了，他死死的抱住王一博的脖子，这个姿势实在说不上多舒服，可他就是不想放开，想要王一博更用力一点亲自己。  
双腿被王一博用膝盖顶开，直接抵到了肖战的下体，一下一下随着王一博的亲吻，顶得他全身发颤。

被王一博从椅子上抱起来，然后放到了书桌上，仅剩的一点理智，让王一博抱着肖战挪了挪，挪开了靠近显微镜的那个地方，然后双手揉着肖战的臀部，来回揉搓。

衣服早就不知道被脱到了什么地方，肖战靠在桌子上，抱着王一博，啃咬他的肩膀，感觉这个人的指节在自己后穴里来回抽插着。  
“夹什么？”王一博喘着粗气，他用自己粗硬的下体在肖战的大腿内侧磨蹭，把分泌的前列腺液都蹭在了上面，手指在他体内弯曲起来。  
“没，没夹。”肖战止不住呻吟起来，王一博因为训练，带着茧的手指，格外的粗暴又阳刚。  
“只是手指你就夹，等下还不得夹死我？”王一博轻声了起来，语气带着一些调戏。  
听到他这句话，肖战又是一抖，他动情难耐，感受着王一博在自己双腿间来回进出，模拟着性交姿势的肉棒，扭着身子，呜呜叫起来。

“骚货。”王一博看着肖战那副失神的样子，感受着他用力蹭向自己的屁股，把手指抽出来，捏了一下他的乳尖，手指上还带着肖战体内的淫液，他全数抹在了肖战的细腻的皮肤上。

肖战的后穴湿淋淋的，他只有一个念头，哪怕此刻就有异形的怪物冲进来，他也想要和王一博做完爱再被咬死。

灭顶的情欲让两个人都发了疯，王一博把自己的肉棒捅了进去，一点点埋进了肖战的身体里，肖战抱着王一博死命地亲，来回亲他的脸，他的耳朵，他的额头，手一下抓他，一下又抱着他。  
”啊……好舒服，好喜欢。”  
“怎么叫这么浪。”王一博一脸享受的看着肖战发浪，突然打了一下他的屁股，然后又揉起来，把那团臀肉在自己的大掌里揉得变了形。

肖战被干得身子直抖，眼泪都要从那双好看的眼睛里流出来了一样，嘴里全是不知羞耻的淫叫，他疯狂用自己的臀部在王一博手里蹭着，想要他用力捏自己，捏得疼才好。

巨大的肉棒用力地在肖战的后穴进出，两个人的体液被带出来，沾到了桌边上，湿滑的内壁上的皱褶让王一博也得到了莫大的快感，他被肖战包裹着，一下一下不由自主的夹着，只能使劲去亲肖战，才能控制想要射精的感觉。

挺了挺腰，王一博让自己进得更深了，肖战的脖子被他晃得往后仰，王一博一把扶住，把这个人的脸拉到自己面前，这张脸太好看了，在情欲里还有一张孱弱的美意，被生理快感逼得要绝望了一般，那样的眼神，就好像现在在操着他的王一博，真的是他的救世主。  
“爽不爽，骚货，是不是一无聊就找男人操你？这里还有多少人操过你？”不知道为什么，王一博一边狠操着肖战，控制不住地说出了这样的话。

肖战没有回答他，他像听不见王一博的声音，全世界只有下体传来的满足感，王一博硕大的肉棒插得他发疯，他沉浸在这股足以让他溺毙的性爱里，失去了人形。

说着，王一博把肉棒抽出来，淫液被甩了出来，他抱着肖战到了旁边一个可以午睡的沙发上，把他按在了上面，重新捅了进去。  
这个姿势王一博更好用力了，他几乎是每一下都往肖战最里面顶进去，恨不得自己可以把他顶穿，看到身下的人嘤嘤哼叫着，那张绝美的脸上，半睁的眼睛闪着一些快乐的泪光，懵懵懂懂地看着自己。

这个人，居然在这样的时候，还会露出这种天真的眼神。

王一博的下体更硬了，肖战就像一个男人最喜欢的范本，穿着白色实验室大褂的样子清高又严肃，脱下衣服，在自己身下，浪得像一个没有男人就会死掉的荡妇。

这种冲突感也让王一博毫不克制的疯狂操干着，不管肖战嘴里的求饶声，咬着他的肩膀。  
终于，肖战在王一博的脏话下，开始疯狂夹紧后穴，王一博被他夹得控制不住，等肖战颤抖着高潮之后，不到一秒，王一博也抽出了肉棒，飞速撸了几下，射在了肖战的脸上。

乳白色的精液，射了肖战一脸，王一博喘着气看着肖战，然后坐到了旁边，肖战保持着那个姿势，一动不动，也不说话，只是大口喘着气。

酒有些醒了，性欲也褪去了，王一博这才开始有些后怕刚刚发生的事。  
他居然来这里第二天，就和肖战发生了这样的事。

这是他始料未及的。

窗外悄无声息，在正常的社会，这个时候应该有很多人回到家，准备和家人一起享受快乐的夜晚，或者是准备明天的早饭，聊着今天在外面遇到的事。

而在这里，这个被核辐射阴影笼罩的废城，不管是白天或者黑夜，都安静得像被定格。王一博看着肖战，他突然想念起军队里，夏天窗外扰人的蝉鸣声，那叫得他睡不着的声音，此刻变成了一种生命的希冀。

“日子实在太无趣了。”  
肖战突然把头看向王一博，扶了扶自己搭下来的刘海，笑得很漂亮，说出了这句话，眼神里有些高潮后的空虚和落寞。

TBC


	2. 03-04

03

不知道是气候的关系，还是因为被辐射了的关系，这座小镇的晴天永远都少得可怜。

王一博和里克从食堂吃完饭，正要回寝室，长官就把他们叫住了，说这里的空气检测出还是很高危，所有在这里呆着的人，都要定期注射一种药剂，他们当然也不例外。

里克晕针，在王一博旁边小声说能不能不去啊，王一博看了他一眼，没说什么，只是跟着队伍往医疗室走，里克抓着他的样子，好像真的要昏过去了。

“不打这个，万一感染了怎么办？”王一博抖了抖手，意思要他别抓这么紧。  
“没那么容易吧，我们不是会穿防护服嘛？平时也不出去。”里克根本没有理会王一博，还是抓得死死的。  
“很多事难讲的，按照安排的来吧。”王一博刚说完，抬头就已经走到了电梯门口，医疗室在安全中心最靠西边的位置，离肖战的实验室很久，也要坐5号电梯。

不知道怎么，想到了昨天晚上的事，王一博突然心里一紧，心里想着别遇到肖战了。  
可事情就是这么的巧，5号电梯在上行的时候，在4楼停住了，门打开，肖战穿着白大褂，戴着衣服眼镜，就站在外面等电梯，手里还拿着一叠文件。

电梯里挤满了人，都是王一博的同事，他站在最里面，旁边是一直抓着他的里克，嘴里还在碎碎念什么，前面的几个战友，看到肖战，互相对视了一下，然后往后挪了一步，给肖战让出了空。  
肖战礼貌地笑着点头表示感谢，然后就进了电梯，王一博不确定肖战有没有看到他，因为他进电梯后，就背对了过去，站在最前面。

从前面战友挡住的视线里，王一博刚好可以看到肖战的后颈，皮肤细腻粉嫩，有一块淡粉色的小印记。  
他突然想起昨天晚上，在肖战的实验室里看显微镜，也是这样看到他的这个部位，后来在做爱后入肖战的时候，还疯狂的舔弄了很久。

现在看去，也不知道那一块淡淡的粉色印子，到底是自己的幻觉，还是真的就是自己吸吮出来的。  
挤在全是男人的电梯里，密不透风，里克还紧紧拽着他，王一博觉得身体在发热，有点不舒服。

肖战在6楼就下去了，电梯关门时，他没有着急走，而是转了一个身，看向了电梯里面，在慢慢合上的电梯门缝里，王一博和肖战对视上了，他感觉肖战对着自己笑了一下，笑得很彬彬有礼。

“这谁啊？也太好看了吧。”前面一个战友往肖战走掉的空位挪了一步，然后发出一声感叹。  
“对啊，怎么比女的还好看，他妈的，就跟个假人一样。”旁边的战友也应声道，说着脏话笑了起来。  
“刚刚你闻到没，他身上还有一股香味，哪个男的身上这么香，操，闻得我都发晕。”刚刚站在肖战正后方的战友，装出一副在嗅什么东西的样子，笑着说，那种笑声听起来很不入流。

王一博捏着拳头站在后面，没有出声，他听着战友们玩笑般的在讨论着肖战，说他多好看，多香，漂亮得女人都要自愧不如，甚至还有一些更难听的话。  
部队里生活的男孩子，思想和话语总是会格外粗糙一些。

“到了到了，走吧，别想了，口水都要滴出来了。”原本还在讨论着肖战的战友，看到电梯门打开，用胳膊撞了一下喋喋不休的另一个战友，带着大家走了出去。

医疗室已经有医师在等他们了，王一博和战友坐下后，先测了一下体温和基础的几个数据，然后开始排队注射药剂，这个药剂是新研制出来的，虽然并不能让人完全抵抗核辐射，但是能增强一些抵抗力。  
听起来有种自我安慰的意思。

二十几个男孩子，撸起袖子，开始接受注射，王一博和里克站在队伍的后面，里克还在那边像个小孩子一样。  
突然，有人敲门，门推开，进来的是肖战，他拿着一个文件夹，走到医生面前，说了几句，然后给他看了一眼，医生皱了皱眉头。  
王一博站得很靠后，听不清楚他们在讲什么，只听到他前面的战友又开始低声地笑，很明显是在讨论肖战。

这张脸，太惹眼了。  
王一博不想继续看着他，把头撇了过去。

“大家实在不好意思，我突然有点事，要去汇报，这位是肖老师，这里的研究员，他也是学过医的，简单的注射没有问题，剩下的就他来负责了，我先过去了。”医生和肖战讲了几句，转过身子对大家说，然后就离开了。

房间里剩下4，5个没有打针的，王一博和里克算是其中之二。  
肖战先洗了手，消毒了一下，然后拿着桌上的药剂和注射器，开始给排在王一博前面的人注射。  
“肖老师，您多大了啊？”王一博的其中一个战友，一边看着肖战给他推针，一边笑着问到。  
“我啊，我28岁了呀。”肖战眼睛一直看着针筒，也笑着回答，语气轻快。  
”那真看不出，知识分子就是和我们这种当兵的不一样，哈哈。”不过20岁的男孩子，眼神里的欣赏藏不住，嘴里的赞美也是藏不住。

肖战没有接话，只是笑了笑，低着头注射的角度，只能看到他弯起来的嘴角，弧度好看极了。

等前面的人打完针，就轮到了王一博，其他队友打完针觉得无聊，就走回寝室了。  
他走到肖战面前，袖子卷起来，把手臂伸了过去。  
肖战抬头看了他一眼，没有太多的表情，抓住了王一博的手腕，被肖战碰到的那一瞬间，王一博下意识缩了一下，也不知道在缩什么。  
这种层面的肌肤相亲，比他们昨晚，可肤浅多了。

肖战坐在那里，头正好在王一博胸口的位置，认认真真地把药剂推进针管，然后准备要扎进去，针头刚刚要碰到王一博肌肤时，停了下来。  
“怕不怕？”肖战抬头起，看着王一博，笑着问，眼睛笑得眯起来。  
“有什么好怕的。”王一博倒是面无表情，直接回答了他。  
肖战的笑意更深了，笑得不知所谓，王一博觉得他莫名其妙的，也不再说话，等着他打完针，打针的时候，不知道是不是错觉，王一博感觉肖战的手指，一直在自己的手臂上来回滑动，很轻微的动作，手指轻轻地抚摸着。

很快药剂就注射进了王一博的体内，他等肖战抽出针管，就放下了袖子，在转过身前，突然想到什么，对肖战说：“我这个战友，他有点晕针，你等会儿轻点。”  
“我知道了。”肖战看了一下在后面不敢往前走的里克，点了点头。

王一博只是想说，要肖战轻一点，慢一点给里克注射，却万万没想到，看到了大人哄孩子的场面。  
里克揪着袖子就是不肯网上拉，全身绷得紧紧的，一脸赴死的表情，哪里像一个当兵的人，肖战更是有趣，他没有着急把药剂放进针筒，而是站了起来，伏下一点身子，摸了摸里克的头。  
“别怕啊，这个药剂就一点点，一分钟不到就打完了。”  
语气极其温柔，温柔得像春风一样。  
“老师，我，我真的怕。”里克哭丧着脸，这个只有17岁半的男孩子，一副被要了命的样子。“我带枪上战场都可以，我可以去打那个变异的怪物，但是我真的害怕打针。”  
“不行哦，你要乖一点，你战友们都打了，真的不痛。”肖战很有耐心，继续哄着里克，继续拍着他的肩膀，似乎在安慰，感觉里克都要靠到肖战怀里了。

“诶，你快点好吧，多大个人了。”站在一旁的王一博，终于看不下去了，皱着眉头对里克说。  
“很多人都晕针的，这不是什么大不大人的事，你别吓你战友了。”里克还没来得及说话，肖战倒是帮着开口了，声音还是很温柔，他看着一脸烦躁的王一博，笑着说。  
“肖老师你好懂我！”里克没心没肺惯了，在部队里被一群哥哥们宠着，看到肖战这么有耐心又温柔，一下子就扑到了他怀里，把肖战抱住了。

肖战被他抱得一愣，但也没有反抗，只是拍了拍里克的肩膀。

“干嘛！”里克还没在肖战怀里停留超过一分钟，就被人强行拉开，王一博从后面走过来，把里克一把按在椅子上，固定住了他。  
“快点。”他看到肖战愣了一下，看着自己，王一博没理他，只是扬起下巴，对着那个针管点了点，说：“磨磨蹭蹭什么。”

肖战无奈地笑了笑，背过身把药推进了针管，在转过身之前，对身后哇哇乱叫地里克说：“你闭上眼睛哦。”  
“叫你闭上眼睛，听到没。”王一博用不同的语气，重复了一次。

最终，这个药剂还是在王一博的强制下，给打完的。  
除了注射进去那一下，里克发出了一声惨叫，倒也还好，肖战扎得轻，药剂本身也很少，不到一分钟就真的打完了。

打完之后，王一博松开了里克，把他扯到一边，看着肖战在那边收拾东西。  
“看不出你还挺温柔。”  
“哪一点让你看不出？”

肖战边收拾东西，很快就回答了王一博这句莫名其妙的话，王一博站在旁边，靠着桌子边，肖战坐着，他们两个的距离不到一米，肖战偶尔在那张椅子上转身的时候，还会碰到王一博的大腿外侧。  
脑子里不可控制地又想起前天晚上的事，想起被自己压在实验室的小沙发上操得浪叫的这个人，那么淫荡的一个人，刚才温柔得就像天使。  
因为脑海里那些情色的画面，王一博觉得有些口干舌燥，往后退了一步，让自己离坐着的肖战远了一点。

里克打完针没事了，在医疗室看着那些他根本看不懂的图册，自己念叨着说肖老师真的好厉害，打针一点都不痛，然后背对着他们在捣鼓一个模型。

王一博看到没什么事了，准备要走，正要过去喊里克回去，突然感觉手被人轻轻拉住，王一博下意识看了一眼里克，发现他完全沉浸在自己的世界里，根本没有注意到这边，松了一口气，看向了扯住自己的肖战。

“今天晚上，还要看异形的细胞组织吗？”

这句话很轻很轻，轻得像微风一样飘到王一博的耳朵里，吹得他心里痒，肖战抓着自己的力度也很轻，在王一博的手臂上来回磨蹭着。

回寝室的路上，里克话一直没停，疯狂的夸着肖战，说他不仅人好看，性格也好，感觉就是读过很多书的那种人，和自己不一样，笑起来就跟天使一样，难以置信的那种。  
王一博感觉里克把自己平生所有的褒义词都一股脑用到了肖战身上，也不管合不合适。

“你怎么打个针，就跟被他下了蛊一样？”王一博不耐烦地打断了他。  
“哇，哥你好会形容啊，我真的觉得肖老师就是那种会给人下蛊的人，是好的那种蛊，心甘情愿被他下的那种。”  
“神经。”王一博白了他一眼，加快了脚步往前走去。

吃晚饭的时候，大家聚在一起谈论着这一次的任务，有战友说来了两天了，总共就出过一次任务，也没有什么收获，一周时间看来是解决不了。  
“解决不了也得回去啊，在这种地方呆着，多呆一天都要短命。”另一个战友吃着并不怎么美味的饭菜，说道。  
“长官来消息了吗？”  
“没有呢。”  
“他们倒好，把我们丢在这里，自己在安全的地方享福。”  
“少说几句吧，谁叫你只是一个特种兵，人家是长官，这一次任务要是成功，说不定你以后也可以享福了。”

大家你一言我一言地说着，很明显都对这一次的任务并不抱希望。  
毕竟他们来了三天，就连怪物的皮毛都没看到过，那个说是咬死了人的小树林，也只去过一次。

“诶，你知道吗，今天给我们打针那个肖战，听说他在这里呆了两年了。”原本还谈论着怪物，不知道是谁，突然提到了肖战。  
“这么久？我靠，他也受得了啊。”  
“谁知道呢，知识分子可能想的和我们这些粗人不一样。”  
“那是不一样，你看看人家长得那样子，能一样吗？”  
“还真是，长得比娘们还好看，哈哈哈。”

啪。  
王一博突然用力放下了手里的杯子，大家都向他看了过来，不明就里，里克也看着他。  
“饭都堵不住你们的嘴。”王一博声音粗粗地，听不出太多情绪。  
“大家这不是无聊嘛，干嘛？”  
说肖战长得比女孩子还好看的那个战友，看了王一博一眼，好几年的战友，大家总是这样开玩笑，王一博虽然不是一个特别爱打闹的人，但是大家感情是真的很好，也是有什么话都说。

“一博，你别是看上这个肖战了吧。哈哈哈哈，不准我们说啊。”  
战友笑着端着啤酒凑过来，低声对王一博说，当然是开玩笑，完完全全的开玩笑。  
可王一博却听着很刺耳，他脑海里又闪过肖战那张笑得特别明媚的脸，捏着筷子的手更加用力了。

“看上谁也别看上他啊。”另一个战友跟着开始玩笑，“这里不是还有女研究员和护士嘛。”  
说这话的人，突然把头凑到了饭桌中间，瞟了一下四周，声音压低了一些，像是怕人听见：“我昨天和驻守在这里的另一拨特种兵喝酒了，他们说，这个肖战，可不是什么好惹的。”  
“什么意思？”一听有八卦，原本就呆着无聊的年轻男生，立刻竖起了耳朵。  
“这里总负责的那个副长官，据说肖战是他的情人，所以大家都这么对他毕恭毕敬的。”  
“什么暧昧关系？”  
“还能有暧昧关系啊，你傻啊你。”说话的男生用筷子敲了一下另一个男生的头。“不止如此，他好像还和另一队特种兵的王长官，也有点什么。”  
“我靠，这么厉害？”  
“啧啧啧，看那样子看不出啊。”

拿着筷子的手，停住了。  
王一博并没有凑到那一堆，但是桌子并不大，大家的话他自然是听到了，并且听得很清楚，他低着头看着盘子里的肉，油腻腻的，突然觉得有些泛恶心，一下子就什么胃口都没有了。  
放下了筷子，王一博站起来想走，却被里克扯住：“哥，不吃了？”  
“不吃了，没胃口。”  
“诶，一博，就不吃了？酒都没喝完呢。”原本还在聊肖战的八卦的战友，看到王一博起身，对着他喊了一句，王一博头也没回，就走出了食堂。

他实在不想听下去。  
这种不想听下去的心情，并不是说他真的喜欢上肖战，觉得大家在污蔑他的心上人，而是前天刚刚和自己发生过关系的这个男人，未知的让他有些后怕。  
原本一场性爱，并不算什么大不了的，王一博是成年人了，在部队也不是没有跟着队友一起出去喝过花酒。

但在这样的地方，外面是可怕的核辐射，不到200人被关在这个硕大的安全中心，他被叫来完成一项可怕的任务，任务没有丝毫进展，他却和这里的研究员发生了性关系。  
于情于理，都不是什么值得骄傲的事。

晚上的时候，王一博破天荒地没有在平时的时间点去买酒喝，他不想遇到肖战，等里克差不多睡着了，手表已经指向了凌晨1点，王一博才从床上爬起来，套了个外套，往走廊上走去。

灯光因为进入深夜，要节能，被调得更暗了，王一博觉得整个走廊都黑乎乎的，有些斑驳的墙壁上，被微弱的光线照得像被人挂出的画一样。  
走廊里回荡着王一博的脚步声，从窗户看出去，外面也是黯淡一片，看不见月光，更没有星光，这里就像一个死城，事实上它也的确是。

觉得有些喘不过气，王一博深呼吸了一口，加大了脚步，往走廊上那头的贩售机走过去，他自从来这里之后，失眠变得很严重，开始依赖酒精助眠。  
等他刚刚走近那个贩售机，感觉能够看清楚机器时，王一博停住了脚步，他看到了肖战。

那个人就这样靠在贩售机的墙壁上，低着头，戴着口罩，似乎在打瞌睡的样子。  
原本转身想走，但王一博的脚步应该是惊醒了那头的人，肖战抬起头，看了过来。

“来了？”肖战的声音有些沙哑，感觉是真的刚刚睡着了，看到王一博，他并不意外。  
“嗯。”王一博走向前去，看到肖战戴着口罩打了一个哈欠，眼神还有些迷迷糊糊的。贩售机的正上方有一盏灯，罩在不到五米可见的地方，肖战半边身子在阴影处，转过来，看着王一博。  
“我等了你好久了。”肖战抬起手看了一下手表，突然走近了一些，凑到王一博面前，他身上那股香味和消毒水的味道，扑面而来，说话的声音也像在撒娇一般的埋怨。  
“等我干嘛？”王一博下意识问道，然后看着肖战拿出卡，买了四罐啤酒，啤酒从贩售机里掉出来的声音，在这个静谧的走廊上，轰隆作响。

肖战拿起一罐啤酒，打开，递给了王一博，站得离他很近很近，还是那副语气，像撒娇一样的语气：“还能等你干嘛？”

此时眼前的肖战，既没有了白天打针时那副温柔医师的样子，也没有晚上在王一博身下浪叫的模样，眉头微微皱起，嘴角向下撇着，更像是在埋怨让自己久等的男友。

王一博看了看肖战，伸手接过了啤酒，仰起头喝起来，他虽然现在并不太想和肖战有过多的接触，但也不至于避之如瘟神，还没有到那个份上。  
“你们的任务，有进展吗？”肖战喝起了酒，靠在王一博旁边，打开了话头。  
“没有。”王一博摇了摇头。  
“一周时间哪够啊，你们的长官也真是不动脑子。”肖战笑了起来，话里带着一些讽刺。  
“实在完成不了，就回去了。”王一博看着手里的啤酒罐，流在罐子边的啤酒冒着小小的气泡，他不知不觉看入了神。

忽地，他感觉肖战贴了过来，凑到了自己的耳边，嘴巴都要贴到耳朵上，王一博浑身一抖。  
“你以为来了这里，那么好回去吗？”  
肖战声音哑哑地，说这话没有太多的语气情绪，但听得王一博心里毛毛的。  
“什么意思？”王一博一怔，反问道。  
“没什么意思。”肖战重新站直了身子，把空的酒罐丢掉，看着王一博，“喝完了吗？想不想去看新的细胞组织，今天刚送来的哦。”

又是那样的笑脸，刺激又漂亮。

大概是夜晚和酒精的双重作用，让王一博的思绪和白天大不相同，他顿时胆子大了起来，情绪也变了一个弯，看着眼前的肖战，在这片黑暗中的一方天地里，两个人就这么站着，仿佛这个世界上也只有他们俩了一样。

这几天来的压抑情绪，全都化成了一股莫名的冲动，就像肖战说的，这里实在太无聊了，不见天日，完全与外界阻隔，他突然好像能理解肖战说的那些话。  
如果无聊和寂寞，好不容易有一个出口的话，无论它是不是暂时的，都聊胜于无。

“想看。”王一博突然伸出手，主动抓住了肖战的手腕，重重地说出了这两个字。  
肖战顺着他的动作，看了一眼，笑得更加灿烂，反手牵住了王一博，另一只手对他比了一个“嘘”的手势，拉着王一博就往电梯口走去。

寂静的走廊，只有间距很长的夜灯还亮着，贩售机发着因为反射作用红红绿绿的光，喝完的啤酒罐被放在垃圾桶上，两个人的脚步声一重一轻，仿佛是这个世界上，唯一的声音。

进到肖战的实验室后，肖战只打开了桌上的台灯，他真的就又拿出了培养皿，又放了显微镜下面，又坐在那里穿着一件T恤开始调试，然后转过头要王一博过来。

王一博站在那里看着肖战，等他完成了这一系列的动作之后，走了过去，他并没有像上一次伏下身子真的去看显微镜，而是把肖战坐着的椅子转了过来，对着自己，然后双手撑在桌边，把肖战圈在自己面前。

“想被我操还要搞这么多花样？”带着酒气的呼吸喷在肖战脸上，王一博看着肖战有些惊讶的眼神，但不过瞬间就恢复了常态。  
要他来实验室是干什么，王一博明白，肖战肯定更明白，既然开了这个头，也就没有什么好装样子的，至少王一博是这么想的，他现在因为肖战发硬的下体，没那么多心思和他玩这种过家家游戏。

“谁说想被你操啊？”肖战被王一博整个圈住，身子抵在桌边，那双好看的眉眼微微扬起来，说出口的话，像在打情骂俏。  
“当然是你说的。”说这句话的声音，很低很低。

王一博松开一只手，掐住了肖战的下巴，把他头抬得更高，然后亲了上去，这个吻并不是很粗暴，肖战被亲得呜咽，双手抓住了王一博的手臂，感觉要滑下去了。

肖战被王一博抱起来，抵在了桌边，王一博的一条腿插进了肖战的两腿之间，他握住肖战的手，牵引着他往下放，然后按在了自己的下体上，那里已经被勃起的肉棒顶得很高了，他盖着肖战的手，在上面来回揉着。  
“嗯……”虽然只是被王一博舔着脖子，但手一直抚摸着那个巨大的肉棒，肖战按耐不出发出了一声呻吟，这个呻吟刺激到了王一博，他一把拔掉了肖战的裤子，手指就摸到了他的后穴，反复按揉着。  
“你真的好骚，我都没有怎么插进去，就吸着我的手指往里面夹。”王一博用力舔着肖战的耳垂，把它含到嘴里，然后又放开，用脸颊蹭着肖战的脸侧，手指在肖战的后穴里戳弄着，感觉有液体沾到了手上。  
肖战没有说话，只是扬着脖子用力呼吸，他被王一博光是用手指，都要插得舒服得疯掉了。

“是不是被操多了，所以这里都不需要前戏，就能被男人插？小荡妇。”王一博低声说着，加多了一根手指进去，又是用力在里面一按，按得他怀里的肖战一抖，然后用力把双手抵在了他胸前。

肖战似乎被他这句话给惊醒了一样，突然回了神，也不管王一博的手指还插在他体内，就把王一博往外面推。  
“发什么疯？”王一博按住肖战，低声吼了一句，试图不让他乱动，他扭动会一直蹭到王一博肿胀的肉棒，更加难受了。  
“我不是荡妇！”肖战怒不可竭地吼了回去，看得出来他有些生气，推王一博的手格外的用力，王一博真的就被他推开了一些，手指也从后穴里滑了出来。

不知道肖战这突如其来的怒气到底是为什么，王一博看着面前这个已经被自己扒光的人，美丽的脸上还带着情动的红晕，皱起来的眉头却又像在发火。  
王一博突然想到了下午在打针时，肖战那副温柔似水的模样，以及里克在说起他时，形容他就是个天使的表情，当然还有食堂里战友说的那些八卦。  
他心里油然而生出一股莫名的恶意，或许是被性欲冲昏了头，又或许是觉得肖战实在是太爱用这张脸和那副无辜的表情迷惑人，明明就是张开双腿就能爬上男人床的货色，这时候居然来演贞洁烈女这一套。

“你不是荡妇谁是？”王一博的身体比他的脑子更快一步行动，他直接把肖战翻过去，用力按在了桌边，翘起的屁股顶在了他勃起的肉棒上，细嫩的肌肤触感好极了，王一博恶作剧一样用自己的肉棒在上面用力蹭着。  
“你走，我不想做了。”肖战被他按在桌上，喘着气，沉声说道。

王一博当然不会听肖战的话，他只当他在开玩笑，明明后面都湿成这样，还一张一合地吸着自己，嘴上说的话却一点都不中听。

“荡不荡妇都没事，现在乖乖给我操就好了，骚货。”王一博贴着肖战，轻轻地用下流话哄着他，用自己粗大的肉棒顶着他柔嫩的臀肉，感觉肖战浑身都在抖。  
“我说我不想做了。”肖战虽然身体一直在给反应，嘴上的话却没有停，他被王一博按住，动弹不得，只能乱扭，但这种扭动反而给此刻的场面，增添了不少情色和情趣感，他挣扎得越用力，王一博就越兴奋，恨不得就这样把肖战干得痛哭出声。

没给他继续回嘴的机会，王一博扶着自己的肉棒，就把它顶到了肖战的穴口，然后顺着那个角度，直接插了进去，插到一半，他感觉肖战在发疯一样夹紧，似乎并不想王一博插到最深处。

“唔……”止不住的呻吟从肖战的嘴里溢出，他背过手，用力推王一博，可这个角度根本使不上力气，反而手被王一博擒住，抓在手里。  
王一博被肖战夹得头皮发麻，快感源源不断地从龟头传到大脑，但剩下没有进去的那半截，又在叫嚣着不满，他揉着肖战的屁股，把他的后穴掰得大开，试图再使力往里面插。

两个人就像在较劲一样，一个用力顶，一个用力夹，谁都不好受。

啪。  
王一博终于忍不住，他挥起手，力气不大的打了一下肖战的屁股，声音在安静的实验室里格外响亮，看着肖战似乎被打得一愣，停住了挣扎，头抵在桌上，通红通红的。  
“其实，我们两个的关系，你是什么人不重要，我是什么人更不重要。”王一博掰着肖战的屁股，把剩下的那半截坚挺往里面狠力顶，顶得肖战呜呜乱叫，再也没有办法反抗，只能被王一博压着，感受他的粗大在自己身体疯狂的进出。

看着肖战情迷意乱的侧脸，眼角似乎都流出了眼泪，王一博抚摸着他的脸颊，轻声说：“反正大家都无聊。”

这支被征选的特种兵部队来这里，已经第四天了。  
这四天里，几乎什么都没有做，每天就是开不尽的会，然后集训，回到寝室，大家最开始的那种恐慌甚至是兴奋感，已经消失殆尽，只剩下归心似箭。

但王一博或许和他们不太一样，他来这里第二天，就和肖战发生了性关系，那个好看又神秘的人，背后还有一堆流言蜚语，感觉像假的，可在自己身上胡乱淫叫的样子，却又那么真实。  
想到自己前一天晚上，在肖战的实验室里，几乎是半强奸的和他做爱，王一博心里有股很微妙的感觉。

在这个孤城里，王一博就像回到了最原始的状态，只剩下呼吸，吃饭，睡觉，做爱，他身上所有的动物性都被肖战唤醒，内心原本微不足道的恐慌，都化进了他的精液里，射在了肖战的每一寸肌肤上。

肖战到底是不是副司令的情人，和另外那个特种兵的长官有没有什么暧昧关系，王一博不在乎了，他的人生自从进入部队，就过分循规蹈矩，也没有太多选择，与肖战的性爱，把他那一点被规矩所圈住的叛逆和粗狂，都挑逗了起来。

王一博穿着防护服，第一次自己走出去了安全中心。  
今天风有些大，地上的一些枯黄的树叶被卷起来，飘到了旁边，这里以前被种植的树，还是依旧长在那里，只是再也不会枝繁叶茂，出现变异生物的地方，大家都称呼为’小树林’的地方，也不过是一片完全枯萎的丛林，只剩下颓败的树枝歪歪扭扭地苟延残喘。

在这里的所有人，虽然规矩很多，但是行动并没有被限制，只要穿防护服和随身带那张有身份识别功能的芯片卡，划出来的安全区域内，可以自由活动。  
最新的防护服上配置了专门的探测器，只要稍微靠近了辐射过高的地方，就会开始震动，起到提醒的作用，但因为被规划出来的活动区域，每天都有专门的人检测，所以几乎不会有警报的时候。

王一博在路上走时，遇到了几个在外面探测的工作人员，对他点头致意，为了区别身份和从属，像王一博他们这种有武装的人，防护服的左肩上，会有一个绿色的标志，这样即便大家都看不清脸，也可以快速分别。

从头罩里看出去，王一博只能看到灰蒙蒙的天地，风刮在颓废的树枝上，但他感觉不到这股风是热还是凉，在这里，就连人类最基本的感官也被剥夺了。

突然听到身后传来一阵脚步，王一博原本停在一棵枯树下，回过身，就看到前方的安全中心那头，走来一群人，穿着同样的防护服，但是肩膀上的标识是红色和蓝色的，走在最前面的人个子很高，看起来有190以上了，在跟身边的人说着什么。

王一博不是一个很爱社交的人，他也并不想在这种鬼地方建立什么人脉关系，转过身，假装没看到，想等那群人走开，但只听到脚步停了下来，然后是说话的声音，不是中文，也不是英语。  
接着他听到了四散的人声，那群人好像朝着不同的方向走了，然后是慢慢地，朝自己走过来的脚步声。

走了几步，停在了自己身后，风把树桠吹得乱抖，仿佛下一秒就要砸到头上，王一博没有回头，只是等着。

“看什么看得这么认真？”

肖战的声音在头罩里传出来，闷闷的，不像平时那么清透，王一博回过头，就看到了他，站在自己不到三米开外的地方，左肩上的标识是蓝色的。  
这个距离算不上很近，但是王一博可以清楚的看到肖战的脸，被遮在头罩后面，一双眼睛来回转着，似乎在笑。

“在想这里以前是什么样子。”王一博回答。  
“以前很美的，这里的绿化是出了名的好，因为人口稀少的关系，很多植物物种都被保存了下来，也没有什么高楼，住在这里的人，基本都认识，很少外来的。”肖战走近了一些，站到王一博旁边，和他说着这里以前的事。

“你好像很熟悉这里。”  
“来之前看了很多资料。”肖战倒是没有装懂，坦诚地回答了，“都是俄语的，我也就只能看个一知半解。”  
“这里应该永远都这样了吧。”王一博又说到，他看到肖战蹲了下来，手里从地上捡起一片枯黄发黑的叶子，树叶已经干燥很久了，拿到手里就会碎掉的那种程度。  
“对，这里会一直这样，比我们的生命还要更久的时间，都会这样。”肖战看着在自己被防护服包住的手上，碎成极小一片片的树叶，声音很轻地回答道。

蹲在地上看树叶的肖战，此刻在王一博的眼里，这个角度看上去，就像一个蹲在地上巨大的白兔一样，虽然体型庞大，但是因为这身白色又宽大的防护服，显得格外的厚重，还带着一些平时肖战身上绝不会有的愚笨感。

突然，他看到肖战抬起头，转向自己，然后把自己的手举起来，举到王一博可以看清楚的高度，对他说：“你看，我发现了一个小虫子。”

被白色的防护服包裹着的手掌上，除了一些树叶的碎片，还有一只小得不仔细看根本看不清楚的小黑点，王一博弯下了腰，想要看清楚一些，那个黑乎乎小东西躺在一片小碎叶上，透明的翅膀断了一半，已经看不出任何生命的迹象。

“看起来似乎并没有死掉很久，原来这里还有虫子啊。”语气像是在自言自语，又像是对着王一博说。

王一博把视线从那只手上移开，看向了肖战，面罩后面的脸在笑，眼睛弯弯的，笑得很开心，如同一个发现了新大陆的小孩，肖战的手抬得高高的，像是给王一博展示什么宝物一样，展示着那丑陋又残缺的小虫，碎叶上的泥土黏在他白色手罩上。

很快，有一阵风吹来，把肖战手上的碎叶卷着那只小虫的尸体，一起吹去了不知道什么地方，肖战不满地冷哼了一下，拍了拍手里的泥土，站了起来。  
“无聊啊，难得发现一只新虫子。”肖战的语气似乎在抱怨，那双眼睛也不再笑了。  
“怎么，你每天没事出来发现虫子？”王一博问。  
“对啊，我工作完了，就会出来看看，有没有什么我还没有发现的新生命。”说到’新生命’这三个字时，肖战语气刻意加重了一些，带着一些玩笑。  
“还真有够无聊。”王一博白了他一眼。

肖战好像还要说点什么，突然王一博口袋里的呼叫机开始震动，他拿出来，看到是里克打开的，还没等王一博按下接听开始说话，就听到里克在那边嚎哭的声音，讲话也断断续续的。  
“你好好说话。”王一博低声吼了一句，他根本不知道里克在说什么。  
“哥，哥，奇哥死了，他，他死了。”  
“你说什么，好好给我说。”  
“奇哥死了！他一个人出去，被怪物咬死了！”那头的里克，几乎是嘶声竭力的喊出来这句话。

里克的声音很大，从呼叫器里面传出来，站在旁边的肖战也听得一清二楚，他一愣，看着同样发呆的王一博，还没来得及往下问，就看到王一博挂掉了呼叫机，拔腿就往安全中心那头狂奔过去。

奇哥是王一博部队里年纪比较大的战友，说年纪大，其实也不过刚刚过了23岁的生日，等王一博跑回安全中心时，看到的是哭红了眼的战友，和摆在一张冰冷床上，罩着白布的奇哥。  
下面的人是什么样子，没人知道，也没人想知道，大家被召集起来时，安全中心的医生就已经把奇哥给放到了那个床上，隔离了起来。

王一博走到里克旁边，一把半搂住了哭得崩塌的里克，拍着他的肩膀，自己也红了眼。

“他回来时已经被咬得支离破碎，是我们的护卫队发现了，把他带回来的，防护服也烂掉了，就算没死，也被感染了。”医生站在他们面前，挡在奇哥的尸体前方，语气很沉重。  
“操他妈，我现在就要去杀了这些怪物，操，我操。”一个血气方刚的男孩子，看到战友突然没了生命，像一个斗牛一样，拿着枪就要往外面冲，没走几步，就被拦了下来，然后按到了桌子上，最后还是被医生打了镇定剂，才终于安静过去。

房间里静得很可怕，大家都没有说话，之前只是道听途说这里变异的生物会咬死人，那也只是听说，可在今天，自己的战友真的被咬死，王一博心里的冲击是巨大的。  
他看着那个小床，想着今天上午还和自己一起去食堂吃了面的战友，居然就这样永远的不会再醒来，生命在这里显得那么不足为道。

或许是看到大家情绪都不太对，医生安抚了几句之后，就把大家给遣散了，在这种特殊的地方，也不会有什么遗体告别和追悼会，就连这具尸体，也因为这些特殊因素，连送回去都不被允许。

这顿晚饭，谁也没吃，大家都窝在寝室里，不肯出来，里克哭了很久，王一博也不知道怎么安慰他，这个小男孩子，把所有人都当他的大哥哥，平时胡闹归胡闹，可他却是非常重感情的人。  
“哥，我想回去。”  
半晌，在床上发呆的里克，低声说了这句话，还带着一些哭腔。

“任务完成就回去了。”王一博拍了拍他，回答道。  
“一周后真的会让我们走吗？”里克抬起头，眼睛通红通红的看着王一博。  
“会的，一定。”王一博拨了拨他的头发，说这句话时语气加重了一些，认真肯定。

晚上的时候，里克翻来覆去没有睡着，王一博也没睡意，他从床上翻下来，准备出去，里克探出头问他去哪儿。  
“出去买酒喝，你快睡吧，明天还要出任务。”留下这句话，王一博带上了门，就走出了寝室。

还是这个走廊，暗不见光，所有这一切原本只是带着一些神秘的静谧，在此时，因为奇哥突然的死亡，蒙上了一层恐怖的阴影。  
王一博的靴子踩得老旧的地板吱呀作响，他的脚步很快，快走到那个贩售机前面时，他果不其然看到了肖战，靠在那边，在等他。  
王一博走过去，肖战看到他来了，刚想开口说话，就被王一博一把拽住，径直拉着他往5号电梯走去，王一博的力气很大，步伐也很快，肖战几乎是被他扯着往前走。

在电梯里谁也没有说话，王一博就这样一直用力抓着肖战的手腕，力气大得肖战有些痛，他看着心事重重的王一博，有些失魂落魄的样子，完全没有了前几日的嚣张风采。

实验室的门刚刚被刷卡打开，肖战都没来得及去开灯，就被王一博甩到了那个沙发上，然后按在了上面，黑暗中谁也看不清谁，王一博压着肖战，喘着气，闻着他身上的香味，像一只发疯的野兽一样，开始啃咬肖战的脖子。  
“嗯……痛。”肖战吃痛地躲，他不明白王一博怎么了，一言不发的就这样按着他乱咬。可王一博并没有给肖战躲闪的机会，他几乎是用上了全身的力气，把肖战圈在自己的怀里，用牙齿去咬他，边咬边亲，粗暴极了。

肖战像是看懂了什么，也不再挣扎，只是抬起头抱住了王一博，手在他的后脑勺轻轻的抚摸着，像在安慰他，被王一博抚摸的身体，很快就给出了反应，他主动张开了双腿，让王一博的身子可以更深的埋进去。  
“让我进去。”王一博喘着粗气，把自己硕大坚硬的下体，往肖战已经开始发软的后穴里捅，动作急促又蛮横，一只手捏着肖战的乳尖，来回揉搓着。  
“唔……慢一点，太大了。”把自己的屁股往上顶，肖战配合着王一博粗暴的动作，让他的肉棒吃进自己的身体，然后抓着王一博原本在抚摸自己胸前的手，抱住了自己。

王一博像一头野兽一样，进入肖战的身体后，就用力的猛干着，粗大的肉棒来回的机械式的抽插着，每一下都顶到了肖战身体最里面，软肉被王一博戳得一阵阵收缩。  
“啊……唔……”肖战压抑的叫声刺激得王一博动作越发的不可控，他把肖战的腿抬起来，用胳膊往前压，这样的姿势他每进出一下，小腹都会撞到肖战的屁股上，发出令人羞耻的啪啪声。

肉体的碰撞和两个人生殖器分泌出的粘液，王一博的喘息和肖战的浪叫，变成了这个黑暗的实验室里仅有的声响，就像动物一样，王一博发泄般的操干着，他心里憋屈的情绪，此时都化成了对肖战凌虐一般的性欲。

这场性爱，绝无仅有的粗暴，王一博把肖战身上掐得红一片紫一片，用各种姿势摆弄他的身体，听着肖战在自己耳边美妙的叫床声，王一博才觉得，自己总算有了一些回神的迹象。

下体还在被王一博用力抽插着，黑暗中，肖战抬起双手，环住王一博的脖子，两个人的汗水沾到一起，他断断续续地呻吟着，被亲得迷迷糊糊，他轻轻抱住王一博，把这个已经像疯了一样在操着自己的人，拉得离自己更近一些。

“别怕。”

肖战的声音那么温柔，就像王一博已经宛如一个世纪没有感受过的春雨一样，淅沥沥地滴下来，他停下了动作，在黑暗中努力睁开眼睛，借着一些微弱的月光，用力看着身下已经被自己干得失神的人。

他什么也看不清，只能看到肖战那双好看的眼睛里，翻滚的情欲和与这情欲毫不相符的温柔。

TBC


	3. 05

05

奇哥的暴毙，让大家的之间的气氛变得很压抑，而加重这股压抑的另一个因素，是在他们原计划撤队的前一天，长官召集他们，打来的视频电话。  
“任务延长一个月。”

这句话让本还对于离开这个鬼地方有一丝期待的所有人，变得极其沮丧，这种沮丧主要是来自对未知的恐惧。  
就连平时最爱打闹的里克，也变得沉默了起来，经常一个人发呆，或者跑到不知道什么地方。

王一博不是一个情绪不稳定的人，很多时候他遇到事情，总会能有自己的一套想法，然后去适应它，但大环境之下，人难免会受到影响。

可至少，他与别人不一样的一点是，他有了肖战。  
这个“有了”，并不是说他和肖战关系多么确定完整，但哪怕只是生理上的互相索取和发泄，至少是一个出口。  
在性爱里肖战全身心投入时的美态，总会让王一博也不禁深陷其中，抛弃掉所有的理智和困惑，做一个被生理支配的动物。

吃过晚饭，里克没有和王一博一起回寝室，几个战友觉得再这么丧下去实在不是办法，拉着说要打牌喝酒，牌是别的特种兵那边搞来的，里克问王一博要不要去，王一博说不去，他想一个人待一会儿。

这个酒局一玩就是整整四五个小时，到半夜1点多的时候，里克用内部传呼机发来信息，说还在喝酒，要王一博直接睡觉，不要等他了，但是他的卡丢在了寝室，明天早上叫他起来开门。

王一博回了一句要他少喝点，就躺到了床上，老旧的天花板在床头灯的照射下，一片黄一片白的，翘着脚半靠在床上，他想起自己在部队的这些年。  
部队的生活其实和这里，是有相同之处的，属于半隔绝状态，王一博习惯了单调的日子，对于他来说，单调绝不是一个贬义词。

就这样半梦半醒着，窗外突然响起了水滴落的声音，然后开始慢慢越来越大，一滴滴水珠打在屋檐和窗台上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。  
王一博把头转向窗户，外面下雨了。  
雨水从黑暗的天空中飘落，路灯下的空气像被拍起了尘雾，变得朦胧不清。

雨很大，下得稀里哗啦的，王一博瞌睡又醒了一些，他安静地躺在床上，听着外面的雨声，觉得有种难得的梦幻，那种回到正常社会的梦幻感。

突然有人在敲门，王一博以为是里克回来了，从床上起来去开门，结果打开门，门外站的并不是里克，而是肖战。  
王一博愣了一下，看着肖战。  
“一个人啊？”肖战挑起眼睛往里面看了一眼，寝室不大，一下就能看全。  
“嗯，里克去喝酒打牌了。”王一博点了点头，站在门口。  
肖战笑了一下，把手里一个袋子提到王一博跟前，说：“我知道，所以我来找你了。”  
“你知道？”王一博顿住。  
“对啊，下午的时候，你战友还跑来我实验室，问我晚上要不要参加他们的聚会，里克也来了。”  
“他们怎么会去找你？”  
“怎么，他们不可以找我，只有你可以啊？”

肖战说这话的的语气配上他那张笑脸，十足的蛊惑。  
“还不让我进去？”

王一博听到这话，才想起两个人一直站在门口，侧了侧身子，让肖战进了自己的寝室，然后关上了门。  
肖战带来的袋子里，装着的是酒，这个地方没有什么好酒，运输物资本身就很麻烦，只有这种并不好喝的啤酒。

“下雨了。”肖战把酒从袋子里拿出来，然后看着窗外，室内的暖气让窗户蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，肖战靠到窗户旁边的书桌前，把身子往前凑，用袖子去擦了擦雾气，露出了一个清晰的小角落，然后自言自语地说：“这里好久没下雨了。”

“你喜欢下雨？”王一博叉着手，靠在柜子旁边，看着肖战的背影，看着他就这样俯身在窗前，透过那个被他自己擦干净的小玻璃处，看着外面的雨。  
“说不上喜欢，但是总觉得挺浪漫的。”  
“下雨不是很麻烦吗？浪漫什么？”这个角度看起来，此时此刻肖战，仿佛又回到了那天下午捡虫子尸体时的模样，像一个小孩。  
“这里很少下雨，什么东西一旦很缺，不管它麻不麻烦，都会变得珍贵。”  
“你倒是很爱说这种总结性的话。”

肖战听到王一博吐槽他，没说什么，只是从窗前转过身，走到王一博面前，王一博还是保持着那个姿势，半靠在柜子边，看着走到自己跟前的肖战，这个人从始至终都带着这样好看的笑脸，如果不是在这个鬼地方，王一博甚至都要觉得这个人是没有烦恼的。

“你想抽烟吗？”肖战突然来了一这么一句。  
“这里不是禁烟？”  
“你怎么这么守规矩，傻子吗？”肖战又笑得更开心了，他从口袋里拿出一包烟，然后拿出一个打火机来，王一博就这样看着他，他有些意外，肖战在他眼里即便时不时说一些挺惊人的话，但都还是一个很克制的研究员形象，与现在要违反规矩抽烟的人，很难重合到一起。

“你让一下。”肖战拍了拍王一博，然后打开了柜子，钻进了那个的确很大的衣柜里，里面是空的，王一博和里克的行李都还在自己的行李箱里，没有往外拿。  
柜子很大，肖战窝在里面，蜷缩在一起，然后朝王一博勾了勾手指，说：“快进来，柜子里抽烟那个探测器探测不到。”  
王一博没有听他的话，站在没动，他觉得有些荒唐。

肖战看他不动，伸出手，一把扯过他，把他往柜子里拉，拗不过肖战的力气，王一博只得跟着他一起，蜷缩在这个衣柜里，两个一米八的男人，这个衣柜再怎么大，都会显得憋屈，王一博和肖战紧紧的并排贴在一起，呼吸声都格外的明显了起来。

“是不是觉得很荒谬？我第一次发现这个事，也觉得荒谬极了，这里好多探测器，但是唯独衣柜里面，不知道为什么探测不到。”肖战拿出一根烟，夹在手里，也不知道为什么，压低着声音。  
“荒谬至极。”

衣柜的门被肖战半拉上，寝室里的光线只能通过一个小缝照进来，外面的雨声因为半合上的柜门，变得小了一些。  
啪。  
在黑暗中，火光突然闪了一下，肖战夹在手里的烟被点燃了，烟味一下就充斥了这个柜子，王一博很久没抽烟了，他并不是一个烟瘾的人，只是偶尔在部队里会和战友一起抽一下。

“咳，咳咳。”肖战抽了一口，突然咳了起来，看起来似乎被呛到了，王一博看了他一眼，把烟从他手里拿过来，自己吸了一口，吐出了一个烟圈，看着他慢慢消散在柜子里。  
“我好久没抽烟了，真好玩。”肖战看着王一博，笑得格外开心，就像那种偷偷做了什么坏事，没有被发现，还要和小伙伴分享的开心。

王一博不知道为什么，这个人明明比自己大，但他时常会有一些小孩子的举动，这与他的身份真的太格格不入。  
“我也要抽一口。”肖战说。

两个人就这样你一口，我一口，把一根烟给抽完了，烟灰落在了柜子底下，落在了两个人身上，也没人在乎，最后肖战推开柜门，要王一博把啤酒打开拿过来，把烟头丢了进去。

这种莫名其妙的小孩子游戏结束之后，王一博被肖战拉出了那个大衣柜，外面的雨比刚才更大了，声音在寂静的黑夜里有些吓人，雨水从窗户上滑下来，肖战刚刚擦干净的那一角，又很快蒙上了雾气，变得模糊不清。

感觉肖战环住了自己的脖子，王一博听到他凑在自己耳边，轻声说：“想要你。”

这句话对于一个男人来说，是有一定魔力的。  
关键在于，不是单纯的“想要”，而是“想要你”。

肖战软乎乎的声音和语气，配上外面的雨滴，还有昏暗的寝室，两个人身上未散去的烟味，一切都开始变得暧昧起来。

王一博把肖战轻轻推到在寝室的床上，脱掉了他的衣服，过程中他极力让自己稍微温柔一些，想起自己之前几乎是半强奸的性行为，王一博有些懊悔。  
关于肖战的流言蜚语，其实从未停过，他和另一对特种兵一起吃过饭，席间大家的话题围绕着肖战，说看到他从副司令的卧室里半夜出来，还有人说路过的时候，听到过肖战的浪叫声。  
“要不是他和副司令睡觉，怎么可能两年时间就爬到这么高的位置啊。”

王一博亲着肖战的脖子和肩膀，把自己的口水和牙印残留在上面，脑子里却想到了那天吃饭时，大家对他的评论。  
越看起来正经的人，做的事越让人惊讶。  
我看他就是为了早点离开这里，才爬上副司令的床吧。

“嗯……”肖战被王一博亲得情动不已，发出淡淡的呻吟，他主动分开了双腿，让王一博的身体埋在自己的腿间，还时不时抬起臀部，用自己的臀肉去磨蹭王一博已经肿胀的肉棒，分泌的前列腺液体蹭在上面，滑滑的。  
“为什么？”王一博摸着肖战的后穴，把手指在里面按压着，看着肖战露出淫荡表情的脸，突然问了一句。  
“什么？”肖战被他搞得迷迷糊糊，抬起水汪汪的眼睛，不明就里的看向他。  
“为什么是我？”再往里面加入一根手指，粗糙的手指在肖战细腻的体内模拟着性交的动作，插得他开始呜咽。  
“唔……轻一点。”  
“为什么是我？”王一博还是不死心，内心的疑问一旦问出口，他只想搞个明白，手指慢慢往外抽出了一点，就感觉肖战开始夹紧，不让他出去，王一博恶作剧一样用了一下力，同时把自己粗硬的肉棒在肖战的大腿内侧轻轻戳着。

肖战没有回答他，而是挪了挪屁股，让王一博的手指滑了出去，然后颤颤巍巍伸出一只手，扶着王一博的肉棒，把他一点点吞了进去，因为被扩张过，加上分泌了粘液，王一博很快就被肖战全部包进了后穴里，裹得紧紧的。  
”啊……怎么这么硬。”肖战发出一声满意的呻吟，双手抱住王一博，主动往上顶着屁股。王一博被夹得舒服极了，却又狠了心不肯动，他就这么压在肖战身上，看着身下的人失了魂一样，抱着自己，亲自己的脸和眼睛，发出求饶一样的呻吟，臀部用力往上扭动着。

“动，动一动好不好？”终于，肖战停止了动作，他睁着那双明亮的眼睛，看着面无表情的王一博，眉头微微皱起来，发出了讨好的求欢声。

窗外的雨还是那么大，噼里啪啦地打在窗台上，王一博其实也忍得很难受，他眉头紧皱，插在肖战体内的肉棒一跳一跳的，憋着不动实在是太难受了。  
“你也想要我，那你动一动，用力动一动，好不好。”  
肖战还是那副语气，弱弱的声音，配上他那双好看的眼睛，在性欲里被摧毁的克制，都在梦里攻击着王一博。

“骚货。”王一博狠狠地低声骂了一句，双手把肖战的膝盖压到他胸前，用力往里开始顶撞他，之前的空虚感，一下子得到了满足，肖战止不住大声叫出来，王一博用手捂住了他的嘴巴，另一只手加大了压住他膝盖的力气。

肉体交合的啪啪声混合着外面的雨声，淫乱极了，身上盖着的被子被抖到了地上，肖战腿开始乱蹬，他要被快感逼疯了，逼出了眼泪，流到了王一博的指缝中。  
下体被王一博用力的猛干着，圆润的臀肉被王一博布满青筋的手死命的揉搓，每一下都让肖战美妙得觉得自己下一秒就会窒息。

“为什么这么欠干？”  
王一博抽出去，然后再用力捅进去。

“为什么是我？”  
再抽出去，又用力捅进去，肖战的眼泪越发凶猛，顺着王一博贴在肖战脸上手，滑到了他的脖子上，然后滑落在枕头上。  
“为什么是我？”  
还是不回答，肖战越不做声，王一博越想问，他不是一个蠢人，这种机缘巧合的事情，怎么就这么刚好落在自己身上，而不是其他战友身上。  
“是不是那天是谁你都会带回去？嗯？骚货。”控制不住的粗暴言语就这样讲了出来，被性欲操纵着的王一博，不但身体上对肖战肆虐无度，也并不想给他精神上喘息的机会。

他知道自己不会是天选的一见钟情，只不过是一个刚好路过的幸运儿罢了。

“唔……太用力了，唔，还要。”肖战像疯了一样，一边流泪一边抱着王一博的屁股，把他死命往自己臀部压，不让他退到太外面。

王一博啪得打了一下肖战的屁股，声音很响，他发现自己并不算一个有虐待倾向的人，可和肖战在做爱时，他很难控制自己的兽性，他想看肖战被自己操得发疯失神，求着他用力。  
性格里与生俱来的那种控制欲，在和肖战的性爱里，被表现得淋漓尽致。

“我不知道。”半晌，在夹杂着一些难耐的痛苦的呻吟中，肖战颤着声说了一句，他感受着王一博风卷残云一般的抽插，把头抵在他的肩膀上：“我真的不知道。”

那声音听起来，也不知是不是因为极致的快感，竟然有些无助。  
王一博心里一动，他一个用力把肖战翻过来，抱在了自己身上，抬起他的臀部，疯狂用力地往上顶弄：“那你知道什么？”  
“你，你想要我知道什么？唔……啊……”肖战被他顶的重心不稳，往前倒在他的胸前。  
“想要你知道你只有被我干，才能这么浪。”

王一博看着肖战失魂落魄一般的脸，咬着牙又是一通用力，后穴都感觉要被他给干穿了，两个人的体液粘在床单上，黏糊糊的，就像窗外的雨，像肖战的叫床声。

“好。”  
过了许久，埋在自己肩膀上的肖战，才发出了浪叫之外的声音。

王一博没有再说话，他听到了，即便外面雨声那么大，噼里啪啦的嘈杂，而肖战的声音那么小，他也听到了。

王一博觉得，他和肖战的性爱让两个人都变得不再像人，而事实上这里生活的人，又有谁可以说自己真的像个人。  
就连一只虫子，一场雨，都可以被人觉得珍贵，那一场抵死缠绵的性，倒真的是比什么都珍贵，它至少可以让人觉得自己鲜活。

“好舒服，再，再快一点，我要不行了。”肖战被王一博含着嘴唇亲着，开始疯狂的扭动，声音也变了调。

砰砰砰  
“哥，你睡了吗？”

突然，门被人用力敲了起来，是里克的声音，他居然在这个时候回来了，王一博对肖战比了一个闭嘴的手势，轻声说：“嘘。”

肖战被即将高潮的快感冲昏了他，发出小兽一般的呜咽，他咬住王一博的肩膀，继续疯狂地扭动着，夹紧着后穴。  
“不要动。”  
肖战似乎没听到，王一博猛地把他用力按在了自己肩膀上，摸着他的脑袋，把嘴巴贴到肖战的耳边，用极低极小的声音，说：“不要动。”  
肖战还是继续在用力扭着臀部，把王一博的肉棒吃得深深的，用力猛夹，他仿佛根本没听到敲门声一样。

可里克还在外面用力拍着门，他明显喝多了，还在叫着王一博开门。  
“乖，不要动好不好？”王一博喘着粗气，他也要不行了，小声哄着肖战，摸着他后脑勺的手轻轻的来回抚摸着，就像在哄小孩子。

“哥，你怎么睡这么死，不是失眠吗，靠。”门外的里克敲了一会儿，发现没有人理他，自顾自说了一句，然后离开了。  
等里克的脚步彻底走远，再也听不见之后，王一博才把按着肖战头的手松开，他听到了肖战在笑，这个人刚刚是故意的。

双手伸到肖战的臀部，王一博几乎是用了全身的力气，直接往里面疯顶了进去，把肖战干得几乎要倒下床去，腰肢发着力，所有的肌肉都绷紧到一起。  
“下次再发骚，就把你干得腿都合不拢。”王一博压低声音，喘着气，一边顶一边说。

肖战笑了，他明明皱着眉头马上就要高潮，可还是笑了，笑得那么好看又晃眼，他把王一博的手指含到嘴里，模拟着口交的动作，口水滴到两个人身上。

”王一博。”  
“干嘛？”刚刚因为里克敲门丢掉的射精感，因为这一顿猛干，又找了回来，王一博没心思和肖战聊天，他只想把精液射出来，射到肖战身体里。  
“和你做爱真好。”嘴里含着手指，肖战的声音含糊不清。  
“骚货。”王一博只当他是发浪，边骂边顶。  
“有种活着的感觉，和你做爱真好。”

肖战突然咬住了王一博的手指，后穴剧烈地收缩，王一博摸着肖战同样扬起头的下体，前后夹击着他。  
“啊……”一声低喘，看着肖战那张脸上，绽放出高潮时才有的绝色深情，王一博也控制不住，几乎是同时，把精液射进了肖战的后穴里。

高潮之后，王一博就着这个姿势，抱住了倒下来的肖战，两个浑身是汗的人贴在一起，被子只盖了一个角，另一大半全滑到床底下。

雨没有任何要停下来的意思，仿佛会这样一直下到世界末日。  
肖战趴在王一博胸前，喘着气，手指划过他的肌肉，轻轻点了点。

人类和动物，在性里，是一样的。  
抵死缠绵也不过是为了达到那个不过瞬间的高潮，可这竟然是生命里最原始，最无法略过的行为。

王一博抱着肖战，拍着他的背，感觉肖战的呼吸打在自己的肩膀，虽然任务延长了，但至少只是一个月，他始终抱着一丝期盼，一个月之后他就能回到自己的生活中。

“你们任务延长多久？”肖战比他先开了口，声音懒懒的，似乎困了。  
“一个月。”王一博顺着他的话，说了下去。  
“哦。”肖战轻轻答了一句，不再说话。

不知道是不是这场雨下得人神智不清，王一博在沉默了许久之后，把手摸到了肖战的头上，发梢上还挂着汗水，情绪在这一刻，变得不受控制起来。  
他动了动嘴巴，心里有句话想说出来，可最终还是继续摸着肖战的头，没有说出口。

窗外的世界，是没有人能够想象的可怕，在这样的地方，情感的冲动，或许只是因为一时的慰藉和依赖。

他在刚刚那一刻，差点对肖战脱口而出：“我会找机会回来看你。”

多么幼稚，多么可笑。  
这样的地方，谁又真的可以想来就来，想走就走？

雨越来越大了，打在窗户玻璃上，甚至有点像子弹在射击，月光淡淡地照射进来，混合着那盏实在算不上明亮的台灯，感觉肖战好像睡着了，动了动身体，因为被王一博抚摸着头，发出舒服慵懒的呻吟。

王一博低下头，亲了亲肖战，看他闭着眼睛，嘴角有笑意。

在这一刻，他似乎突然有些理解了，理解肖战说的那句’下雨很浪漫，因为它很珍贵。’

TBC


	4. 06

06

到了这里第十天的时候，王一博他们第二次出了任务。  
奇哥的死，并没有给除了这支队伍之外的人，带来任何的波澜，大家似乎对于生命的感观，早已变得麻木，尸体被特殊处理，甚至取了一些伤口的组织带到了肖战的实验室。  
冰冷的容器里面装着的不是生命，而是研究对象。

拿着枪，走在路上时，王一博听着里克在说肖战人有多好，里克最近经常会去找肖战，偶尔也问王一博去不去，一个对科研什么都不懂的特种兵，能和肖战聊什么？聊人生吗？这倒是看起来肖战很在行的。  
“哥，肖老师人真的很好，他特别温柔，就是你觉得和他说话很舒服，不会有压力。”靴子踩在枯萎的草地上，发出声响，王一博听着从里克的防护服传声器里，传出来的声音，闷闷的。

他当然知道肖战有多温柔，他更加知道，在这种地方，可以感受到一点温柔，是多么令人难忘。  
他理解里克。

“你，喜欢肖战？”枪从肩膀上滑下来，王一博往上拉了拉，问了一句。  
“当然喜欢啊！谁会不喜欢他啊。”里克很快回了话，还转过头看着王一博，眼睛闪着光，很是理所当然，看到王一博的表情，里克又赶紧补了一句：“哥你别吃醋啊，我也喜欢你，你和肖老师都是很好的哥哥。”

王一博不再说话，点了点头，继续往前走着。  
这只队伍因为奇哥的去世，只剩下12个人了，因为知道今天要去狙击变异生物，大家心里都有一种“报仇”的信念，杀了那个怪物，不仅仅只是能回去，还能给要好的战友报仇。  
靠近那个小树林时，所有人都提高了警惕，屏气凝神了起来，就连里克，也在头罩里露出了一副极其认真的神态。

今天的风有些大，吹得那些颓败的树枝半挂在空中乱晃，王一博依旧不知道这风是冷是热，防护服隔绝了一切感官，甚至连对话，都必须通过装置好的传声器才能传出来。  
为了避免发出太响的动静，他们兵分三路，躲在了几个废墟堆后面，这些废墟堆是以前的民宅，这里在核泄漏之后，曾经发生过一次化工厂爆炸，很多原本的建筑都被炸没了。

把枪收好，王一博和里克并肩蹲在一起，厚重的防护服让两个人动作变得很不灵活，王一博在想，等下怪物真的窜出来了，他是不是真的可以那么迅猛地反应过来。  
想到这里，他找了一个低墙，上面有一些被炸开的墙砖，把枪架在上面，他在瞄准器里瞄了一下，小树林此刻非常安静，只有一阵阵风穿林而过，从瞄准器里看过去，只能看到被放大的残叶。

“哥，那个怪物我们都没见过，狙击枪真的可以狙中吗？”蹲在旁边看着王一博瞄枪的里克，有些担心地轻声问了句。  
“没有我瞄不准的猎物。”王一博没有把眼睛从瞄准器上挪开，只是淡淡地回答了一句。

在部队长年累月的训练，和他在射击方面的天资过人，这句话说出来，并不单纯只是为了安抚焦虑的里克。

里克好像还要说点什么，突然就听到一阵声响，他瞬间禁了声，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，动作很轻很缓地挪了一下，把视线从旁边的一个小墙洞里探出去。  
王一博也听到了，他立刻警惕起来，所有外界的声响只能从防护服的传声器里输入进来，他怕有延迟，会漏掉脚步声，竖起耳朵，隔着头罩，眼睛死死地贴在瞄准器上。

脚步声渐渐开始变得清晰，王一博屏气凝神，一动不动，从传声器里听起来，那声音就像是拖着很重很重的东西，踩在落满地的枯叶上，嘎吱作响，像是人，又不像是人。  
以前的射击训练，打的都是靶子，王一博此刻有些紧张了起来，他对自己的枪法很自信，但还是会有点心虚，射偏了的话，怪物知道发枪的地方，说不定会直接朝这边扑过来，而他们距离那个小树林中间的路，并没有很远的距离。

对于未知，恐慌感是人之常情。

声音越来越近，地上的树叶被那沉重的脚步扫开，风开始刮得很剧烈，在传声器的听筒里，十分刺耳恐怖，王一博皱着眉头，他生怕错过一点脚步声。

三队人马，分别躲在不同的地方，王一博和里克蹲守的低墙后面，是距离中心最近的，其他队友在五六米开外，王一博轻轻把枪上了膛，手指扣到扳机上。

狂风把地上的树叶卷到空中，然后飘到不知道哪里去，感觉那个脚步声一点点朝着他们靠近，那个怪物的身影，很快就会出现在王一博的瞄准器里了。

有个影子慢慢进入了王一博瞄准器里的视线，他惊了，手抖了一下，差一点就按下了扳机，等彻底看清楚后，他猛地从低墙上站起来，朝着队友的方向大喊了一声：“别开枪！”

嘭！嘭嘭！

伴随着王一博喊声同时出现的，是震耳欲聋的几声枪声，他都没来得及跳出去，小树林中间那个身影已经倒了下去，大概是确认已经倒下，队友们赶紧跑了出来，王一博也把枪一丢，跟了出去。

小树林枯黄的树叶堆里，倒下的不是大家所“期待”的怪物，而是一个脏兮兮的人。  
这个人没有穿防护服，头发因为常年没有清洗，结成了团，脸上也全是黑乎乎的污渍，指缝里也是黑的，身上的衣服已经看不出任何颜色和款式，只能看出是一件破了很多洞的大棉袄。

队友聚集在旁边，也都愣住了，他们看着躺在血泊里，瞪大着眼睛的这个人，谁也不敢说话。  
王一博看了一会儿，按下了呼叫器：“R105王一博，呼叫救援队，方位小树林。”  
然后用自己的传唤器拍了一张尸体的照片发过去。

“这，这是个人？”旁边的里克先开了口，声音全是不可置信。  
“是人吗？”  
“是不是变异人？”  
“怎么这个地方还会有没有穿防护服的人？”  
“我，我真的以为是怪物，才，才开枪的。”开枪的战友意识到自己杀的是个人，说话也结巴了起来。

大家开始你一言我一语的讲了起来，只有王一博没有说话，他呆呆地看着地上的人，肮脏不堪的身体倒在鲜红的血泊里，因为惊恐没有瞑目的眼睛，极其扭曲地大张着，嘴巴也张得很大，似乎在那一刻有什么话要说。

从尸体上流出来的血，渗到了树叶上，慢慢流到了王一博的脚部，他低下头，看着自己的靴子鞋尖，染上了暗淡的红色。

王一博蹲下了身子，把手放到了那个人脸上，然后把他的眼睛轻轻合上了。

被风卷起来的树叶，有几片落到了这句尸体上，王一博就这样半蹲着，看着他，大脑一片空白。  
救援队大概五分钟后就赶到了，还带来了一个可以装进人的半透明隔离舱，他们看到这句尸体也惊呆了，赶紧把尸体放到了隔离舱，往安全中心运。

跟着救援队回去的路上，王一博远远地看着那具躺在透明的隔离舱里，被随便盖了一块布的尸体。

他不是一个矫情的人，可这一刻，闪进他脑海里的竟然是，至少这个人，是这里唯一一个知道，今天的风，是暖的还是凉的人。

装在隔离舱里面的尸体很快就被送到了实验室。  
肖战本来在开会，接到消息飞快地赶了过来，跑到实验室门口时，还在喘气，他看了一眼站在里面的特种兵，瞟到了靠在角落发呆的王一博，他带好口罩和手套，转向了他们。  
“大家都出去吧，只需要留下一个人帮我就好了。”

听到肖战的话，战友都赶紧离开实验室，只有王一博站着没有，肖战看着他。  
“不走吗？”  
“不走，我留下来。”王一博回答。

肖战没再说什么，点了点头，等所有人都离开，去打了一通电话，然后拿出一套白色的防护服，这个衣服比他们平时在户外穿的，轻便一些。  
“穿上吧，把隔离舱推到那间小屋子，他暴露在空气里会有危险，我只能那间屋子里把他拿出来。”肖战很快就熟练地穿好了防护服，声音很严肃，动作也非常快。

看到王一博迟迟没有动作，他推了推他，示意他快一点穿好衣服，王一博这才把这套防护服穿好，打开了传声器。  
“把它推进去，我去准备东西。”肖战指了指实验室一个小门，说完就转身走开了。

从肖战进来到现在的半个小时里，他并没有流露出半分惊讶和不解，仿佛送进来的只不过又是一根变异动物的肋骨，一块被树枝隔开的毛皮，而不是一个刚刚还活生生的人。

肖战走进小屋子，打开了灯，他把隔离舱顶部的半透明盖子打开，那具尸体暴露在了这个房间里，肖战戴着手套，把那个人身上的棉袄慢慢脱开，然后拿出一个小手术刀，伸向这个人的手臂，似乎要划开。

“怎么了？”看着突然抓住自己的王一博，肖战有些不解，他扭过头，看着王一博，停下了手中的动作。  
“你要干什么？”王一博低声问，手死死捏住肖战。  
“取一块他的皮肤组织。”肖战答道。  
“他是人。”手越收越紧，捏痛了肖战，他皱起了眉头。  
“我知道。”  
王一博不知道该说什么，他只是抓着肖战，内心拧出一股劲，就是不想看他这么冷冰冰地用刀子割开那层脏兮兮的皮肤。  
“如果受不了，你可以出去。”肖战一反常态，他面色严肃，看着王一博说道。

这样的肖战，和平时在做爱时，聊天时的他，完全不同，身上那种温柔褪得一干二净，只剩下让王一博觉得有些难以接受的冷漠。  
一只死掉的虫子可以让他那么开心，为什么对待一个刚刚还鲜活的人，可以这么冷漠？  
王一博不懂。

趁着王一博走神，肖战甩开了他的手，熟练飞速地把手术刀划到了那具尸体的皮肤上，血流了出来，沾在了肖战雪白的防护服手套上，他没有理会，拿过一个容器，用镊子取了一小块组织，放了进去，然后用纱布绑住了那道小口子，把隔离舱啪地盖了起来。

肖战转身要离开小屋子，他走到消毒舱前面，回过头看着王一博，直接伸出手就把一起拉进了消毒舱，按开了按钮，巨大的风一下子就从地上和顶上冲了下来，还伴随着一些消毒液的雾气，眼前的肖战变得模糊不清。  
完成这一切，肖战拉着王一博，回到了实验室，把防护服丢到了一个特殊处理的大垃圾桶里。

“你有什么不满？”肖战把容器放好，转过身，靠在桌边，看着一直在盯着自己的王一博，问到。  
“为什么这么冷漠？一点也不惊讶，你怎么这么冷血？”王一博问出了心里的疑惑。  
“惊讶什么？惊讶这里有个人死了吗？这里死了很多人，比你想的还要多。”肖战的声音那么冷清，听不出一丝感情。

王一博没想到肖战会这样回答，愣住了，肖战走到他面前，身上的味道飘进王一博的鼻腔里，距离那么近。  
“我没有时间和你一起伤感。”肖战说话时，脸上没有一点表情，“你的任务是猎杀变异生物，我的任务是尽快做研究，如果难以接受，你回去吧。”

这样的肖战，让王一博心里生出一股寒意。  
王一博不再和他争辩，转过身，冲出了肖战的实验室。

走在回寝室的路上时，他思绪混乱不堪，脑子里时不时闪出那具尸体大睁惊悚的双眼，又闪过肖战那张冷漠的脸。  
对于王一博而言，拿枪上阵，杀敌杀人，并不是什么难以理解的事，为了自己守护的立场，作为特种兵的他，手沾血，天经地义。  
从进入部队那一天，就被教育要有大爱大德的王一博，价值观受到了巨大的冲击。  
那个人，并不是什么敌人，生命的消亡，在这里怎么会被扭曲成这样不足为奇。

走廊的夜灯照射在王一博的脸上，他走了一半，停下了脚步，这黑暗的长廊里，只有他一个人。  
王一博突然用力呼吸了一口，再呼吸一口，内心的压抑让他喘不过气来，感觉要窒息。

那具尸体，是这里的住户。  
已经没有办法确认身份，只能查到是这个小镇的原住民，大概是核辐射泄漏后，躲在了哪个民宅的地下室，不敢出来。这三年一直在那栋小树林后面的洋楼里，门窗紧闭，吃着里面以前住户囤积的过期食物，暗不见光，就这样宛如怪物一般，肮脏地生活着。

奇哥的死亡，突然出现在的在这里躲了三年的人被杀死，再也没有出现过的变异生物，让所有人的心再次被猛烈地往下拉扯，大家的情绪都到了一个临界点，就连平时的酒局牌局也变少。  
里克还是会去找肖战，他现在反而不太和王一博聊什么，只要不训练和开会，他就会往肖战的实验室跑。  
距离上一次的事，王一博有一周没有见过肖战，在其中一天晚上，他明明有些睡意，却突然爬起来，跑去了那个贩售机买酒，买了酒，一个人靠在墙壁喝，直到凌晨2点半，也没有等到肖战。

这个小镇等来了一个难得的晴天，夕阳从窗外照射进来，把王一博这间朝阳的寝室，照得格外通明透亮，虽然并不知道外面的温度，但他觉得非常暖和。  
里克在旁边收着烘干的衣服，袖子卷了起来，哼着歌，或许也是被这难得一见的好天气所感染，他情绪很好。  
“哥，我前几天发现了一个不错的玩意儿。”里克一边叠衣服，一边和王一博说话。  
“什么？”王一博躺在床上，看着里克，他心情也有些舒畅，交叠在一起的脚晃动着。  
“就一个老唱片机，里面居然还有一张唱片，嘿，我就拿了回来。”说着，里克突然从那个柜子里拿出一个黑袋子，然后掏出了一个款式非常老旧的唱片机，上面还有些斑驳的灰尘。  
“哪里来的？你别在外面乱捡垃圾，小心有辐射。”王一博警惕起来。  
“没呢，安全中心的，这里不是以前的工厂改的吗，有一些房间没有废弃了，我有一天从肖老师那里出来，路过一个没上锁的小房间，看到这个，就拿回来了。”里克抹了抹上面的灰尘，笑得很是得意，“没想到，它居然还能用，神奇，我放给你听啊。”

电池被里克换过了新的，他打开了唱片机。  
没多久，里面就传出了声音，因为年代久远，音质非常的差，甚至有些刺耳，是一个男生弹着吉他在唱歌，歌曲很明显是从中间开始放的。  
“Life is old there older than the trees，younger than the mountains～”

里克跟着唱片机的男声，一边继续叠着衣服一边大声唱了起来，这首歌很欢快，歌词王一博听不太懂，只是笑着看里克，像一个小孩子一样，用他那五音不全的嗓门唱着歌，好几个词也不会，就乱唱。

突然，原本被里克的傻样逗笑的王一博，从床上一跃而起，他一把抓起里克袖子挽得很高的手臂，沉声问：“这是什么？”

里克的歌声停住了，他看向王一博，顺着他的眼神，看向了自己的上臂，那里有几个针孔。里克的眼神瞬间慌乱了，他用力甩开王一博的手，想要把袖子放下来，可他哪里是王一博的对手，被用力按住，动弹不得。

“哥，别这样。”里克的声音带着恐惧，甚至是哀求。  
“怎么回事？”王一博不理他，继续沉声问道。  
“哥……”里克似乎要哭了，他是真的被王一博吓得要哭了。  
“哪里来的针孔？”  
“我，我不知道。”里克吓得胡言乱语，他用力甩着王一博的手，手上没叠完的衣服被甩到地上。  
“你不知道？”王一博一字一顿地喝问。  
“没关系，哥不是很重要的事，肖……”里克刚刚脱口而出的话，还没说完，就意识到自己说了不该说的东西，赶紧闭上了嘴，眼泪都要流出来了。

“肖战？”王一博听到了那个字，他联想到最近里克和肖战走得异常的近，经常会在他实验室呆很久，回来也只是说肖老师人很好，并不提他们俩做了什么。  
心里有一个惊悚的念头，油然而生，王一博越想越觉得恐怖和愤怒，他想起那天面对那具尸体时，冷若冰霜的肖战，内心那个偏执的想法，变得清晰起来。  
“他拿你做实验？”

话一出口，王一博就笃定自己猜对了，里克那张藏不住事的脸，露出的表情，就等于是肯定的答复。  
他用很大的力气甩开了里克，因为没站稳，里克直接被甩到了地上，他爬起来想要去拉王一博，却速度赶不上他。  
王一博冲出了寝室，门被重重甩上，那个老旧的唱片机里还在不断循环着老歌。  
“Country road take me home～i hear her voice in the morning～”

脚步重重地踩在地上，发出沉重的声响，王一博怒不可遏地朝着肖战的实验室快步走去，他捏紧了拳头，觉得自己快要疯了。  
前几日的冲击，肖战反常的反应，里克手臂上的针孔，都让他的情绪迸发到了一个制高点，他觉得自己呼吸起来胸腔都在发震。

很快，他就走到了肖战的实验室，门居然没有关，王一博用力推开，但是空无一人，肖战不在。  
桌上摆着一个培养皿，里面是一团血糊糊的组织，不确定是不是来自那具尸体。

坐在沙发上，王一博等着肖战，飘到放在茶几上肖战的传呼机，没有关，上面还能看到最后一条信息：我回来了，要过来吗？  
发件人是：副司令。

心里的情绪还没来得及到大脑神经，王一博就听到一阵脚步声，肖战回来了。  
他推开门看到王一博，愣了一下，很意外地看着他，然后摘掉了口罩。  
“怎么突然跑过来了？”

嘭地一声，伴随着肖战惊声的，是椅子倒地的声音，肖战倒在地上，不可置信地看着王一博，看着这个刚刚打了自己一拳的他。  
脸颊火烧一样痛，王一博其实并没有用太大力气，可肖战还是觉得很痛，他就这样撑在地上，看着喘着气红着眼的王一博。

“疯了吗？”肖战摸了摸自己发麻的脸侧，开口道。  
王一博看着肖战那副依旧云淡风轻的样子，伸过手，把他从地上拉起来，按到了沙发上，手揪着肖战的衣领，喝声问道：“你是不是拿里克做实验？”  
声音很重，手都在发抖。

肖战了然了，他惊讶的眼神变得平淡，看着眼前像斗牛一样愤怒的王一博，他抬起头，盖到了王博手上，神态变得温柔起来。  
“是的。”声音这么轻，这么理所当然。  
王一博没有想到肖战会这么自然地承认，这和他之前设想的完全不一样，从肖战的眼睛里，映出的自己，就像一个失心疯的人。  
揪着衣领的手锁紧了，王一博手臂上的青筋都爆了出来，他努力克制住再次想要打肖战的冲动。

“是他自愿的。”肖战的声音依旧很温柔，温柔得就像他们做爱时他说话那样。

仿佛遭受了重击，王一博瞪大了眼睛，他不相信肖战说的话，怎么可能会有人心甘情愿做实验对象。

窗外的夕阳开始与黑夜交接，肖战的实验室并不朝南，很快就暗了下去，房间立刻就陷入昏暗一片。  
王一博喘着气，保持着这个姿势，俯身在肖战的上方，肖战被他按在沙发上，也不挣扎，就这么和他对视着，目光平静如水。  
“不可能。”半晌，王一博才总算觉得自己可以发出声音。  
“我不会骗你。”肖战覆盖在王一博手上的手指，轻轻地摩擦着，似乎在安抚王一博的情绪，“里克很怕你，你知道吗？他觉得你太正直，容不得半点沙子，所以很多事不敢和你说。”

肖战的手指暖暖地，在王一博爆筋的手臂上，一点点划过。

“他和战友出去打德州扑克，欠了很多钱。”  
“……”  
“他需要钱，这一次任务完成，奖金很高，所以他才会那么主动要来，可那些钱根本不够他还债。”  
“……”  
“他问我，在这里有没有什么很快赚钱的方式，我就告诉他，在这里，自愿做实验对象，可以拿到很高的酬金。”

手指慢慢划到王一博的手臂，他抓着肖战的力气渐渐变弱，听着这简直荒诞不经的话。  
里克那么阳光的一个男孩子，胆小又怕死，没有什么大志气，怎么可能会心甘情愿做这种事。  
“你诱哄他。”

肖战的手抓在了王一博的手腕上，很轻很轻的圈起来。  
“为什么你的世界，只能有黑白？他问我，我回答，他自愿，这难道不可以吗？”  
这句反问那么理直气壮，但是又那么温柔，没有丝毫的咄咄逼人。

“他那么信赖你。”王一博盯着肖战看了许久，终于松开了他，却还是保持着这个姿势，他声音变得很低，低得自己都觉得听不太清，甚至带着一些沮丧，“你从没有把人当人看过。”

肖战笑了，但又似乎在叹气。  
“不要用你的价值观，去要求所有人。”他看了一眼窗外已经完全暗下去的天空，把头转向王一博，有些无奈的样子，“里克知道所有的风险，但他还是愿意，为什么你要要求所有人和你一样，遵循你的正派，遵循你的道德感，遵循你认为对的人生？”

肖战抬高了手，抱住了王一博，就着这个姿势。  
“对于里克来说，还不起赌债，黑社会的找上门，被赶出军队，无家可归，甚至被剁手剁脚，并不比做实验对象好。”  
他看到王一博不再讲话，继续说着：“你不害怕的东西，不要去要求别人也不害怕，你的怜悯，也不要要求别人和你感同身受。”

肖战又变回了那个温柔的肖战，他圈住王一博的脖子，用自己的额头抵在他的额头上，看着王一博有些失魂落魄的样子。  
肖战微微抬起下巴，亲了上去，温润的嘴唇贴到王一博有些干燥的嘴唇上，来回磨蹭着，微微张开嘴巴，把王一博的嘴唇一点点含在嘴里，然后用舌尖细舔着。

这个吻不像他们在性事里那样，更像是一种安慰，肖战不想再说那些大道理，他不想对着王一博咄咄逼人，更不想用什么言语来摧毁这个人的世界观。

而此时的王一博，已经完全被肖战所说的话震撼到了，他麻木地感受着肖战柔情的亲吻，感受着两个人唇齿相依的感觉，内心却始终无法平静。  
肖战是对的，哪怕他不想承认。

每个人的立场，决定了会做什么事，是非黑白，不过是以前的人留下用来框住世人的戒条，臭水沟里也可以开出鲜花，洁白的雪地里也可以有肮脏的脚印。

王一博回过神，看着肖战，他反手抱住肖战，回应了他的吻，把肖战的舌头含进嘴里，来回轻轻地舔弄，还不够，他还想要亲得更深，手按到肖战的后脑勺，把他用力按向自己，手也伸进了肖战的衣服里。

“嗯……”肖战动情了，他挺了挺身子，让王一博的大手能够进得更深，手指抚摸在肖战的肌肤上，让他颤粟。  
“我们好像很久没有做爱了。”肖战感受着王一博在啃咬自己的脖子，呻吟着说，把双腿张开，然后解开了王一博的裤子皮带。

那个东西不知道在什么时候，已经硬得发胀了，肖战双手抚摸上去，动作竟然有些虔诚，他握住王一博的粗大，上下轻轻的揉动，包裹在手心里的热度，越来越高。  
王一博再也忍耐不住，把肖战的腿分开，揉了揉他的后穴，把自己的肉棒插了进去，动作有些急躁，肖战倒是没有说什么，只是抬起来屁股，让王一博能够进得更深，反手抱住了他，发出痛快的呻吟。

王一博变得很粗暴，他急切地想要和肖战做爱，被一系列的事捣乱的他，变得头脑混乱，他想不出什么事可以让自己冷静，他想被生理支配，想要听到肖战动人的叫床声，那种活着的声音，和活着才能有的肉体反应。

“干死你。”王一博在性爱里的粗暴，再次被肖战挑逗得淋漓尽致，他骂着脏话，用力操着肖战，后穴的软肉被他操得发烫，原本没有消散的憋屈和怒气，再次全部化成了性爱里的压制。  
肖战双眼蒙着一层雾气，看着头顶上喘着粗气的王一博，那眼底全是散不尽的温柔，可怕的温柔。

这场性爱来得很突然，王一博在肖战身上射出精液后，呆滞了许久，他明明是来找肖战质问里克的事，却没想到最后竟然与肖战做了爱。  
和肖战倒在沙发上，这个人的头靠在自己肩膀上，低声喘着气，两个人的皮肤贴在一起，粘着汗水。  
“我父母死在了这里。”沉默了很久，肖战突然开口讲话，声音很低，没什么语气。

王一博抬起来想要去摸肖战头发的手顿住了。

“他们当时来这里旅游，跟着的团，然后遭遇了那场核辐射。”肖战开始继续说着，他动了动身子，找了一个舒服的姿势靠在王一博身上。

“核辐射，并不会让人立刻死亡。”想起了什么，王一博说道，手放到了肖战头上。  
“是，可是感染了核辐射。”肖战声音哑哑地，还有点懒散，他用头在王一博肩膀上蹭了蹭，“他们被特殊处理了。”

王一博的手用力捏紧了肖战的肩膀，他听到肖战吃疼地哼了一声，赶紧松开了手。

“我并不恨那些人。即使他们不被杀，也永远会活在辐射的阴影下。”肖战的声音渐渐低了下去，“我不知道自己能做什么，所以才会自愿参加任务来这里，总想着是不是能研究点什么出来，拯救其他人。”

王一博的大手抚摸着肖战的头发，发丝绕到了他的指缝里。

“多可笑，我又能做什么，关在实验室做实验。”肖战居然笑了，“你知道吗，它们会永远存在，比我们的生命还要久。”  
“你……”王一博动了动嘴唇，想说什么，可是嗓子却发干。

此时的窗外，完全沉入黑夜，废墟一般的死寂。

肖战突然转过身，看着王一博，眼神变得格外清晰和坚定，他把手放到王一博手里。  
“你让我觉得我是活着的。”

旁边茶几上的呼叫器震动了起来，有人给肖战发来了信息，信息内容没有点开无法看到，但是发件人可以看到。  
王一博和肖战同时看了过去，是副司令。

王一博心里一沉，想要问点什么，肖战快他一步把头转过来，看着他。  
“只有你让我觉得，我是活着的。”

那声音里包含着甜蜜的痛苦，无奈的欣喜，还有万念俱灰后的焕然新生。  
肖战又笑了，笑得那么漂亮，那么好看，王一博见过那么多美好的事物，在此刻，他都觉得不如肖战这个笑容十分之一的美丽。

他把肖战用力抱进怀里，这是一个多么适合互表心意的承诺时刻，可王一博一句好听的话都说不出，他觉得胸腔里有一股情绪慢慢在膨胀，胀到他的指尖发麻。  
他只能紧紧拥抱着肖战，等待这总会过去的黑夜。

第一次，王一博居然希望，任务能够继续延期，他可以在这个鬼地方陪肖战久一点。  
哪怕不能比生命更长久，他不奢望，只要久一点就好。

TBC


	5. 07-终章

07

这是王一博第一次看到副司令。  
和他想象的样子差别很大，原本在刻板印象里，他以为会是一个久不上战场，油头肥耳的中年人，却没想到是一个英姿挺拔的男人。

他和一群特种兵坐在下面，大大的会议室里挤满了人，副司令站在最前面，打开了一个文件视频，然后在解释内容。  
里克在旁边认真听着，王一博却始终听不进去，在他内心里的“神秘人”突然出现在眼前，不知道为什么，让他有一些不真实的感觉，距离副司令站的桌边，不到5米的距离，却让王一博觉得非常非常遥远。

旁边的下属毕恭毕敬地给副司令递来最近整理的一些文件，平时讲话油里油气的另一队长官，也变得谨慎严肃起来，可以看得出来，在这里，副司令是所有人的绝对服从对象。

会议没有开很久，内容也比较日常，副司令半个月来这里一次，处理一些文件和事宜，然后就会离开，遇到紧急情况，都是通过电话与他沟通和确认。

散会之后，王一博照常没有回寝室，他一个人去了外面，今天是一个雨天，但是雨不大，淅淅沥沥地下着，有种春末的感觉，可这是夏天，最炎热的夏天。  
气温在这里也变得和外界不一样，更加重了王一博内心的不真实感。

他不由自主地走到了那天肖战捡虫子的树下面，用鞋尖拨了拨地上的落叶，他想看看，是不是还能找到刚死没多久的虫子。  
也不知道一个人站了多久，雨滴变得越来越密，落在王一博的防护服上，从头罩上滑落到他的视线里。

他站起来，转过身，就看到了肖战。  
隔着大概十米开外的距离，肖战和副司令站在那边，他们身边还有几个研究员，似乎在讨论什么，肖战指着小树林的方向在说话，从始至终，王一博发现副司令一直在看着肖战，两个人站得很近，肩膀几乎是贴在一起，完全没有任何的安全距离，是那种一看就很熟悉的关系。

心里有股奇怪的感觉，王一博知道这是什么，他努力去压抑，那股感觉却任性地膨胀非常迅速，要把王一博的思绪都撑满。  
刚刚从地上捡起来的虫子尸体捏在手心里，明明感觉不到丝毫的温度，可王一博竟然觉得很烫手，他松开手，那只虫子轻飘飘地落到了地上。

从被雨冲刷过的头罩里看出去，肖战和副司令的身影变得扭曲，天空中被雨水同时冲刷下来的，还有放射性微尘，在王一博的眼前遮天蔽日。

肖战和副司令不知道什么看到了王一博，身边的人似乎对副司令说了什么，王一博就看到那个人朝自己走来，肖战也跟在旁边。  
“长官好，R105王一博。”尽管心里有情绪，王一博还是有军人的自觉，他行了一个礼，自报家门。  
“王一博，王一博？”副司令皱了皱眉头，似乎在想什么，然后表情豁然开朗，伸出手很亲热的拍了拍王一博的肩膀，“哦，你就是那个王一博啊，你们长官之前一直和我说你很不错啊，枪法了得。”

拍在肩膀上的手不重，可让王一博觉得难受，他下意识想让开，动作很细，细得可能都无法被察觉。  
副司令当然没有察觉，他只是自顾自地和王一博说他们长官如何夸赞他，这一趟来执行任务辛苦他了之类的，那些客套话。

王一博看向了肖战，他一言不发站在副司令后侧，手背在身后，没有任何表情。

说了那些赞赏的话，副司令突然把头转向了后面的肖战，轻声说了句：“雨好像要下大了，你要不要进去算了？不用陪我去听他们报告了。”

声音很柔和。

“没事，我去听一下比较好，正好最近研究有些没进展。”肖战摇了摇头，王一博觉得他似乎瞟了一眼自己，他不确定。  
“那行吧。”副司令点了点头，然后转身向王一博说，“一博，我们等会有个内部会议，先走了，下次再和你好好聊。”  
“好的，辛苦副司令了。”王一博客套地点了点头，在头罩后面扯出一个笑脸。

副司令转过身，就准备朝着安全中心的方向回去，肖战并没有很快跟着上去，他只是看着王一博，雨水从他的头罩上滑落，王一博看不清肖战的表情。

空气里的尘埃慢慢浮起又跌落，就这样你看着我，我看着你，看了许久，王一博在等着肖战说点什么，可最终，肖战什么也没有说，只是朝王一博点了点头，转身跟上了副司令。

那两个人就这么并肩走着，在王一博的视线里。

他看到副司令走到一半，突然抬起手，把落在肖战肩头的一片落叶给拍下去，手还在那个肩膀上停了一会儿，然后是肖战侧过头在说话，说起什么有趣的事，笑得肩膀在抖，头也低了下去。

那个笑容一定很好看，尽管王一博看不到，他也可以这么肯定，因为他见过。

雨越来越大，王一博已经快看不清前方走着的那两个人，雨滴的声音从传声器里传进来，有些刺耳，等他们两个的身影进入了安全中心，王一博抬起头，看着灰蒙蒙的天空。  
身边的废墟和脱落的钢筋，就这样任意的摆在杂草众生的路边，天空低得令人压抑。

当天晚上，王一博去找了肖战，他没有去那个贩售机，直接去了肖战的实验室。  
在过去的路上，他一直在想，如果肖战不在，他要怎么办，是在实验室外面等一整晚，还是掉头就走。

但这个问题并没有真的让他困惑，电梯门打开，他按了一下传呼门铃，门很快就开了，肖战站在门里，看着他，脸上有些疲倦。  
“来了？”看到王一博的出现，肖战并不意外。  
“来了。”

进门之后，王一博没有说话，其实在来的路上，他准备了好多话，打了一肚子的腹稿，想着要如何把自己内心那些挥之不去的疑问一股脑的抛出来。  
可看到肖战的这一刻，看到他有些疲惫的脸和眼下的黑眼圈，他突然变得什么也不想说。

空气有些凝重，王一博靠在实验桌旁边，看着还开着的显微镜，旁边摊开的笔记，很厚一本，上面全是肖战的字迹，写得密密麻麻，很多公式和符号，加粗的线，划掉的句子，还有大段文字后面硕大的红色问号。

肖战坐在沙发上，头往后靠，手臂搭在眼睛上，挡住了头顶的光线。

“你想问什么？”过一会儿，肖战抬起头，看着王一博，开口说。  
没料到肖战如此开门见山，被看透的王一博，那些腹稿一下子全忘光了。

“你是不是没睡好？”王一博沉默了半天，只是问出了这么一句话。  
“你想问什么？”肖战没有回答他，只是看着他，重复了一次那句话。

肖战的聪明，总是会在某些时候让王一博觉得有些难堪，比如此刻。

原本心里的那些话，竟然一下子全都说不出口了，王一博低下头，觉得挫败极了。他这么骄傲又不屑一顾的人，居然会在肖战面前，感觉到这么强烈的挫败感。  
而这种挫败感，是来自什么，自己最清楚不过 - 他喜欢肖战。

这种喜欢到底是来自于那些令人沉醉疯狂的性爱，还是来自于性爱之外两个人零星可数的温情片刻，王一博懒得去管了。  
他走到肖战面前，居高临下地站着看他，这么近的距离，肖战脸上倦态，更加清晰。

王一博俯下身子，抱住了肖战，这个姿势其实有点不太舒服，他扭着一股力气，环抱住了肖战的肩膀。  
“不想问什么，想抱抱你。”王一博的声音变得格外的温柔，格外的不像他。

他听到肖战在耳边轻轻叹了一口气。

“王一博，你故意不让我好过。”听不出肖战是在抱怨还是在陈述，他声音听着非常累。  
“我没有。”王一博加重了一点力气，继续把肖战抱在怀里，答道。  
“明明你有很多想问的，我知道。”肖战把头靠在了王一博肩膀上。  
“但是我现在觉得那些不重要了。”

王一博是真的觉得不重要了，如果他在来的路上，还有千万的不解，在这一刻，全都消烟云散了。肖战的过去，他和别人有过的关系，对他而言，变得微不足道。

这是喜欢吗？

王一博记得自己看过的那些为数不多的爱情电影里，喜欢是带着独一无二的占有欲的，自己喜欢的人，只可以有自己，山盟海誓，说不尽的甜言蜜语，全宇宙都只围着那两个人打转。

可现在他对肖战的表现，明显与这些电影里描述的“喜欢”完全不一样。  
他甚至觉得，只要肖战还可以被自己抱在怀里，在这个见鬼的地方，一切都可以变成垃圾。

“要做爱吗？”突然，肖战微微抬起了头，贴到王一博的耳边，轻轻地说。  
王一博松开了双手，看着肖战，那张疲倦的脸上露出一些天真的笑容，依旧那么好看。  
“不做了，你很累。”  
“和你做爱不累。”

在和肖战的性爱里，一直都是王一博占主动，不管是前戏的开始，还是在过程中，始终都是王一博在控制着所有感官体验。  
他松开手，坐在沙发上，把肖战抱在怀里，扶着他的头，怀里的人把头仰起来，一点一点亲着王一博的下颚线。  
这一次，明显是肖战比较急切，他仿佛也不知道自己要干嘛，就是胡乱地伸长脖子，亲着王一博，亲他的脸颊，他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的喉结。

手伸进王一博的裤子里，也是胡乱地揉着他苏醒了一半的肉棒，感受着和其他地方肌肤温度不一样的滚烫，在自己的手中慢慢变得更强烈。  
突然 ，王一博感觉肖战松开了同样抱着自己的一只手，然后在自己身前慢慢蹲了下去，已经变硬的肉棒被肖战含进了嘴里，软嫩的舌头细致地舔着王一博的龟头上那一道肉缝，口水顺着肖战张开的嘴唇流出来，因为太大而只能含进去一半。

”唔……”肖战边舔着边发出呻吟，也不知道是快乐还是因为吞咽难受，王一博大张开双腿，看着蹲在自己身下的肖战，眼睛一闪一闪地，时不时看向自己，他靠在沙发上，伸出一只手，扶上了肖战的头。

天性里不可逆的凌虐快感，侵占了王一博的大脑，他手指插进了肖战的头发里，慢慢地抚摸着，揉搓着，感觉发丝在自己的指缝中穿过，还带着一些渗出来的细汗，粘在了手心里。  
想要肖战吃得更多一些，舔得更用力一些。

“嗯……”王一博发出了一声呻吟，他感觉自己的龟头几乎是抵到了肖战的喉咙深处，努力大张的嘴巴把王一博完全含了进去，舌头被挤得没有办法动弹，肖战好像还不知足，又用力往里面含了一点，王一博听到身下的人，发出了一声反胃的呻吟声。

几乎是同时，他推开了肖战，伸出手把他拉开了一些，肖战的唇边还留着一些王一博肉棒上的粘液和口水，亮晶晶的，眼睛里也亮晶晶的，闪着因为深喉不适反胃，逼出的泪光。

“好大啊。”肖战看着王一博，眼里还有泪光，笑着说道。  
那张笑脸美艳绝伦，尤其在这种时候，他保持着半蹲在王一博身下的姿势，脸旁边就是王一博勃起的粗硬肉棒，色情和天真结合得那么纯粹，浑然天成，没有丝毫违和感。  
“喜欢吗？”王一博沉声看着他。

肖战被他问得愣了一下，笑意在眼底泛得更深了，这就像一场普通情人之间在床上会有的调情话一样。  
“来。”王一博朝肖战伸出手，只是简单地说了一个字。

肖战看着王一博伸出的手，反手抓了上去，两个人的手心贴到一起，都渗着汗。他被王一博抱到身上，双腿大张在两边，臀肉上那根粗硬的东西那么有存在感地在戳弄着，肖战觉得自己屁股都要被王一博戳出一个洞来。  
“进来……嗯……”肖战发出了娇喘的求欢声，他扭动着身体，渴望着王一博能够进入自己。王一博也实在忍得难受，他用那双大手捏着肖战细软的屁股，感觉臀肉都在自己张开的手指缝中被挤成出了形状，揉了揉肖战的后穴，他把自己的肉棒，慢慢地插了进去。

他想给肖战温柔，至少是一场温柔的性爱。

可王一博注定是天生的掌控者，等他全部插进了肖战的身体里后，刚刚还说要温柔一点的想法，被抛诸脑后，他被肖战后穴里的软肉紧紧地包裹着，他没有办法温柔。

“啊……好舒服，唔，呜呜……”肖战的声音像是要哭，王一博用力往上顶着，腰间发力，力气大得几乎屁股都要离开沙发，肖战被他操得失神，胡乱地抓着王一博的手。

两个人就这样毫无章法地做着爱，王一博看肖战实在有些没有力气再坐着，身子也往下滑，他抽出湿哒哒的肉棒，把肖战重新翻过去，压在了沙发上，一条腿还搭在外面，又抬起肖战的屁股，抵了进去。

衣服被丢在沙发边，乱成一团，王一博喘着粗气，身上全是汗，肖战也出了一身汗，黏糊糊地抱着王一博，手指抓着他的肩膀乱掐，被王一博用手抚摸的肉棒刺激得肖战猛夹后穴。  
”我要被你操死了，啊……啊啊……”肖战浪叫着大喊，他已经没有任何理智了，所有的血液都涌到了下半身，和王一博紧紧相连的地方。  
“我和你一起。”王一博抬起肖战的腿，压到他胸前，手指揉搓着肖战红润的乳头，把它搓得更加发红，然后低下头，就着这个不太自然的姿势，用舌头舔弄着，把口水沾在肖战的胸前。  
他看着肖战沉溺在性快感里的脸，平日里那种严谨克制一点都没有，纯粹被生理支配散发出来的美感，那么真实。  
这样的美丽，是不是并不止他才拥有。

想到这里，王一博控制不住的加重了力气，肖战被他没来由的顶弄吓得往后退，王一博按住他，不准他逃开，把自己的额头抵在肖战的额头上，两个人发梢的汗混到一起，滑到脸上，呼吸交叠。  
“你最骚的时候，才是你最真实的样子。”  
王一博喘着气说道，他的呼吸喷在肖战脸上，两个人因为前后摆动的身体，时不时嘴唇会碰到一起，不是在亲吻，却又是亲吻。

高潮的那一瞬间，王一博脑子里一片空白，肖战却想到了一个荒唐的念头。  
如果真的要死，他想和王一博在做爱时死掉，这样至少他生命的最后一刻，拥有了至高绝顶的快乐。

结束之后，王一博依旧抱着肖战，软掉的肉棒从肖战的后穴滑出来，精液也被带出来，他抽过旁边的纸巾，给肖战擦干净，然后手伸进去，转了转，把里面剩余的精液带了出来。  
肖战软在那边，任由王一博给他简略地清理着身体，平时午睡用的毛毯被王一博扯了过来，搭在了两个人身上，这个沙发并不大，他们的腿都搭在外面。

“真的不问？”肖战靠在王一博肩膀上，呼吸还没有从那场性爱里平稳过来。  
“我不想问，你想说可以说，我会听。”王一博顿了一下，环在肖战肩头的手指轻轻点着。

不知道是因为射精后的畅快带来了心理上的愉悦，还是因为终于想通了。  
王一博心情变得轻松了许多，他喜欢肖战，弄清楚了这个，比什么问题，对迷茫的王一博来说，都有意义。

“我之前是他的情人。”

这样一句话，肖战就这么淡淡地说了出来，语气里没有什么羞耻和回避，只是在陈述事实。  
王一博的的手指停下了点弄，食指悬在了半空，他在等肖战继续说。

“很多年了，比我来这里还早。”  
“嗯。”王一博的手指继续在肖战的肩头滑动着。  
“从我发现自己喜欢男人那一天，我就没有期望过什么爱情，他是我第一个爱的人。”  
“嗯。”  
“你看过那种狗血的爱情电影吗？很多我都觉得可以代入我和他，但又完全不一样。”  
“没有看过。”王一博的手滑到了肖战的小臂上，肖战很瘦，他的手圈起来可以完全环住。  
“分开是因为我不能接受他有婚姻，就这么简单。”  
“难过吗？”王一博的手圈住肖战，另一只手把他的手放到了自己的手里，轻轻捏着。  
“难过，但我走出来了。”肖战反手和王一博十字相扣，轻声说道：“我选择了离开的人和事，我就会好好离开。”

明明是听着肖战在说和别人以前的爱情，王一博内心除了嫉妒，更多的是心疼。

“你爱过人吗？”  
“没有。”王一博很快就回答了。  
“可是我有。”  
”我知道，你刚刚说了。”

肖战的声音变得越来越低，居然带着一些不自信地语气。

“我不是你想的那种纯洁天使。”  
“我从没这么想过你。”  
“只要我继续做这一行，就一定都要和他碰面。我已经完全放下了，他也放下了，可过去的事实，永远无法改变。”  
王一博感觉到肖战情绪的变化，平时有些冷漠，带着知识分子极高自尊的人，竟然会在这种事上，自卑起来。

“你是在和我演狗血电影吗？”王一博迫使肖战抬起头，目光对视自己，他看着肖战有些躲闪的目光，开起了玩笑，“我看得少，你教我怎么演比较像样。”  
“不好笑。”肖战说着这句话，却还是笑了。  
“你是不是从没有和别人说过这些？”王一博想到了什么，开口问道。  
“没有说过。”  
“那你和我说吧，我听你说，你可以把你想说的都说出来。”王一博很认真地看着肖战，他其实内心是抗拒听这些的，可是他只是想要肖战说出来，说出来或许这个人会好受点。

肖战没有说话，只是这样盯着王一博，他眼角有泪光，不确定是不是刚刚性爱残留下来的，半晌，他看着王一博，低声说：“你喜欢我。”  
“对。”

声音那么笃定，没有一丝的犹疑。

肖战的眼泪几乎就是这样直刷刷地流了出来，没有给他本人任何的控制机会，他看着王一博笑了起来，那张英俊的脸上，笑得阳光灿烂，就像他已经很久没有看过的那种阳光。  
“原来狗血电影，是需要哭的啊。”

外面刮风了，风吹得窗户玻璃哐哐作响，仿佛要被敲碎，白天的雨水刚刚落尽，又卷了一股暴风，这里的天气永远变幻莫测，不知好歹。  
大自然从来不会在乎人类的心情，天晴下雨，暴雪狂风，就像人类逃不过的感情一样，只能被它牵着鼻子走。

心意表明，王一博变得轻松了许多。  
他还是会时不时晚上跑去找肖战，白天他们各自忙碌，无法见面，肖战有时候会好几天不在实验室，但只要闲下来，两个人就一定会见面。  
在这样的鬼地方，是没有什么恋爱体验的，王一博满腔的浓情蜜意都化成了在性爱里卖力的付出，他相信，肉体是可以传达情感的，也相信肖战可以感受到。

在某个晴天，王一博和肖战单独走出了安全中心，肖战随便找了个借口，说需要去小树林那边，申请王一博陪同，就这样，两个人溜了出来。

明媚的阳光肆意地洒在周遭，空气中那永远挥之不去的灰尘也变得透明不可见，被阳光覆盖到的地方，即便依旧颓败，却让人看着有种莫名的生机，这是大自然的力量。  
王一博和肖战并排走在，他们离安全中心走了一段路，路过了一些残破的民居，商铺，咖啡店，面包房，上面曾经高悬的招牌，早已掉到了地上，灰尘满布，看不清字，红色的油漆剥落成一片片，露出了铁锈。  
“这家咖啡店以前很出名，我在lonely planet上看过，真的想喝咖啡了。”肖战说着笑了起来。  
王一博侧过头看去，这家店已经塌了一半，尘土之下有一些旧餐盘和碎玻璃片，根本看不出原本的样子。  
“这个面包房，听他们说，好像以前每天早上都要排长队才能买到出炉的可颂，这家店开了35年。”  
“比我们都大。”王一博说。  
“对啊，可惜没了。”

两个人继续走着，肖战指着另一个同样不堪入目的废墟，和王一博说。

曾经的商业街，在小树林的另一头，距离安全中心有十五分钟的步行距离，这条已经算不上是街道的废墟路上，只有他们两个人，穿着厚重的防护服，慢慢地走着。  
肖战时不时会指着旁边的某堆砖头，说这里曾经是什么。

就好像两个人在一个阳光不错的午后，吃过午饭，跑出来逛街一样，他们并肩走着，丝毫不介意眼前的一切是如此的丑陋不堪，不介意地上的泥土，路边狗的尸体，风卷起来的残叶。

王一博看着不停在说话的肖战，他又回到了那天捡虫子时的模样，说起一些自己喜欢吃的东西，像个小孩。  
他心里一动，走得更近了，伸出手，拉住了肖战，两个人因为都穿着防护服，手被套在衣服里面，并没有办法十字相扣，要交叠到一起，也需要费一点力气。

走到快到商业街尽头时，王一博看到有一栋和其他房子不一样的建筑，这桩房子显眼的地方在于，它特别的干净，虽然外墙也已经破烂不堪，但并没有任何的塌陷，门口甚至还丢着一块地毯。

王一博看着肖战直接往那里走去，他心里有些疑惑，但还是跟了过去。  
脚下的杂草被踩扁，通向这个小房子的道路上，很明显有人经常经过，已经活生生踩出了一条一人宽的小路来。

快要走到门口时，肖战停了下来，王一博也跟着停了下来。  
“要听故事吗？”肖战的声音从传呼器里传出来，王一博没听懂。

两个人一前一后的站着，肖战转过身，想继续往前走，突然王一博的呼叫器传出哔哔哔的声音，他低下头，拿出来一看，是里克发来的消息，说长官突然来了，召集他们开会，问王一博去哪里了，都找不到他。  
“我们长官过来了，喊我回去开会。”王一博收好传呼器，看向肖战，又看了看后面那栋房子，他有些急，担心长官责骂，又想听肖战说完。  
“你去吧。”肖战倒是没什么，把身子转过来，看向王一博，“我们有的是时间。”  
“嗯。”

王一博不再多想，转身拔腿就往安全中心那头跑去。  
在跑的路上时，再一次路过了那条废弃的商业街，死掉的鸟尸体被他快跑的脚步踢开，他想着肖战刚刚说的那句话，不知道为什么，心里拧得很紧。

王一博赶到会议室时，大家还没有正式开始，里克朝他招了招手，喊他赶紧站过去。长官并没有带来什么好消息坏消息，只是日常的例会。

肖战要说的故事，也就这样搁浅了，他变得异常的忙碌起来，就连平时和王一博的碰面也渐渐减少了。

里克自愿做的实验，在被王一博发现之后，他哭着求了王一博很久。  
说那个药肖老师研究了很久，没有关系的，他害怕王一博会厌恶自己，他是真的把王一博当亲哥哥看。  
王一博并没有再多说什么，尽管他心里依旧对这件事有些心结，可里克是成年人了，就像肖战说的那样，他又有什么资格，去管一个成年人明知后果的决定。

“哥，肖老师上周来找过我，说要我不要再过去接受实验了。”晚上的时候，里克从外面回来，看到王一博坐在那边。  
“嗯？”  
“他说那个实验暂时停了。”

里克坐到王一博身边，有些胆怯地主动和他提起这件事，他紧张地看着王一博，但王一博并没有什么太大的反应，只是点了点头，说好，你好好休息。  
过了一会儿，王一博想起什么，他站起身，走到自己的行李箱里，拿出了自己在这里根本排不上任何用场的钱包，抽出了两张银行卡。  
他想了想，转过身，看着里克说：“你需要多少钱？我这里存了一点，你拿去吧。”  
里克的表情很震惊，他大概是没想到王一博会知道他愿意去做实验对象的原因，羞愤和窘态一览无遗，他看着王一博手里的银行卡，这个下个月就满18岁的男孩子，快要哭了。

“没事，我平时也不怎么用钱，你拿去，以后别跟着他们去胡闹了。”说完，他又补了一句：“等出去后，我和你一起想办法。”  
“哥……”里克动了动嘴唇，涨红了脸。  
王一博不想和他继续讨论这个事，他指了指里克那个捡来的老唱片机，说：“只有那一首歌？”  
“好像不是，但是有一些歌播不了。”很明显感觉到王一博在转换话题，里克也顺着他的话，不再继续，走向了那个唱片机。

“哥，你知道吗？”里克摆弄着里面的那张唱片。“我们来第二天，肖老师的姐姐刚刚过世，诶，这个怎么按不动。”有个调节歌曲的按键按不动，里克使劲掰弄着。  
“什么意思？”王一博顿住，显然没理解里克的话。  
“我以为你知道，就是肖老师有个姐姐，一直在这里，我也是听其他来得久的人说的。好像是和肖老师父母一起来旅游，然后就遭遇那件事。”

那件事，当然是指核泄漏事故。  
王一博知道肖战的父母经历了，却并不知道他还有个姐姐，并且一直活着，活到了他们来的那时候。

有些恍惚，王一博抓住里克。  
按照时间推算，他姐姐去世的那天，也就是他在那个贩售机遇到肖战的那天，可当时的肖战，哪里有丝毫痛失至亲的难过。  
“哥，你抓着我干嘛？”里克不解地看着出神的王一博。

王一博话还没来得及继续问，寝室的门就被推门，他和里克同时回过头，就看到了另一个战友站在门口。  
“嘿，你们俩打架啊？”战友走进来，拿了一袋吃的东西和几罐酒，他是来找王一博他们喝酒的。  
王一博松开了里克，回了回神，他心里有些焦虑，里克看了他一眼，接过了酒，打开了那个唱片机。

还是那首歌，王一博后来有问过里克，知道不知道这首每天都在循环播放的歌里其中一首叫什么，里克也不懂，他跑去问了其他人，最后问出来，是一首很老的歌，叫《I will survive》。

歌曲那么欢乐，歌词却看着让人觉得很伤感，听不懂的人，一定以为这是一首快乐的歌。

“诶，刚刚我从另一队那边打完牌过来，听说那个总司令今天下午过来了，好像出了什么事，挺大的。”战友把酒拿出来，递了一罐过去给王一博。  
“什么事啊？怪物出来了吗？”里克抢先接了过去，喝了一口。  
“倒不是怪物，是那个肖老师出事了。”  
“什么事？”这句王一博说的，他听到肖战的名字，立刻紧张了起来。  
“说出来你们都不敢信，据说这个肖老师在小树林另一边一个地下室里，藏了几个人，拿他们做实验。”战友喝了一口酒，说话声音小了一点。

这一次换成王一博和里克都顿住了，里克举着酒的手还悬在半空，他下意识去瞟王一博，发现他整个人僵在那里。  
“怎，怎么可能，肖老师那么好的人。”里克尴尬地笑了笑，否定了战友的话。  
“有什么不可能啊，人不可貌相，而且你看他平时每天关在实验室做实验，还在这种破地方，搞出点精神病不意外。”  
“那些都是什么人？”王一博捏紧了拳头，憋出了一句话。  
“好像都是之前在这里在核辐射里暴露过的人，三四个吧。”

今天又是一个晴天，阳光依旧从这件朝南的房子里照射进来，却让王一博觉得很冷。

”据说是一个探测的研究员无意发现的那个地方，然后就报告上去了，总司令特地飞过来的，非常生气。”战友又喝了一口酒，说，“你们难道没觉得这几天都没见过他吗，好像说是被关在实验室，不准他出来了，每天送吃的。”  
“诶，你去哪儿啊。”战友看着王一博拔腿就往寝室外面冲，话音刚落，他的身影已经完全消失在视线里。

看着狂奔而出的王一博，里克把头撇到了一旁，那个大衣柜上，衣柜的地板上还有一些不知道什么时候掉落的烟灰。

王一博用着自己最快的速度，飞奔在走道上，他跑到电梯口，用力啪啪啪地按着电梯按钮，仿佛这样就能让它下来得快一点。  
他已经三天没有见过肖战了，之前他并不觉得奇怪，因为肖战忙起来的时候，会把自己关在实验室一周不出来，他以为他只是又在做什么难搞的实验。

战友的那番话，把王一博彻底击溃了，他想看到肖战，想问一句是不是真的，为什么要这样。哪怕肖战不能给出任何说服他的理由，他也想看到他，他想问它，那天要说的是不是就是这个故事。

等电梯在肖战实验室门口打开，王一博直接嘭嘭地跑过去敲门，可是里面没有任何回应，实验室是完全封闭的，对着这个走廊没有窗户，王一博也看不到里面。  
他努力想听到一点动静，可是里面一点回响也没有。

内心的恐慌迅速滋蔓延滋生，王一博觉得自己指尖都发麻，头发也发紧，他又用力捶了几下实验室的那张门。  
“王一博？”

终于，他听到门后面传来那个熟悉的声音，听着极其疲惫，正准备继续锤门的手停了下来，慢慢落下，靠在了那个冰冷的门上。

“我做错了吗？”听到肖战的声音，王一博的心七上八下，他迫切地想要弄明白到底发生了什么，怎么不过三天时间，事情会变成这样。  
“你到底做了什么？”王一博几乎是低吼着，在问。  
“你不是都知道了。”肖战的声音比王一博听着，冷静多了，仿佛关着的人不是他。

两个人就这样，隔着一张门，靠在上面，王一博的头贴在门上，冰冷的触感让他额头有些刺痛，他抬起手又锤了一下门，像是困兽无奈的发泄。

“王一博。”两个人沉默了半晌，肖战的声音重新从门里响起，喊了他一声。  
“嗯？”王一博用力把身体贴在门上，似乎这样就可以离里面的肖战更近。  
“你有没有听过一首歌。”  
“什么歌？”  
“我在这里捡到过一个破旧的老唱片机，里面只能播放一首歌，我有一段时间每天听，关在实验室一边做实验一边听。”

王一博没有说话。  
肖战的歌声从里面传出来，声音哑哑地，谈不上优美动听，还带着一些没唱好的间断，歌词王一博觉得很熟悉，是里克那个老旧的唱片机每天都会放的其中一首，那个男人唱的，他知道名字，叫《Take me home country road》。

“好想回家啊。”唱了几句，肖战停了下来，发出了一声轻得王一博几乎快听不见的感叹，那声音里满是无助和疲顿。

王一博最终，什么话也说不出，他顺着门滑坐到地上，继续这么靠着，门里面的肖战什么样子，他不用看，也能在脑海里勾勒出来了。  
那张好看的脸上，一定是布满了绝望和无助，或许还有天真的期盼，那种愚蠢的天真，自以为可以拯救苍生的天真。

王一博愤恨地垂着头，看着自己的脚边，之前被误杀的那个住民的血迹还残留在上面，没有来得及擦干净，他回想着到现在的一切，竟然全是荒诞无边。

“我遇到你那天，我姐姐刚刚去世。”肖战又开始说话了，“其实我不是很难过，她能不被特殊处理活下来，活了三年，我知足了。”

肖战顿了顿，“我不想她被处理，申请了一个实验项目，其实只是随便编了一个谎言，但实验必须要做，她是我第一个实验对象。”

“他们会把你怎么样？”王一博打断了他的话，问道。  
“不知道，可能会给我做很多检查，检查不出来，也认定我接触过暴露在核辐射里的人，特殊处理吧。”肖战说这些话，依旧是那副波澜不惊的语气，听得王一博脊背发凉。

王一博突然想到什么，他站起，就要走。  
“你有没有想过，那天晚上，我遇到了谁，都会那样？”肖战的声音从门里响起。  
“没有想过。”

王一博不再等肖战说话，直接按下电梯，走了进去。  
他知道在现在，唯一可以帮到肖战的人是谁，尽管他千万般不想去找他。

副司令的办公室离得有些远，王一博跑过去的时候，他正在和别人谈事情，看到走廊上的王一博，和那个人说了几句，就让他出去了，然后对王一博招了招手。  
走进去后，王一博想了半天开场白，但副司令却先开口了，这个高高在上的男人坐在那张大桌子前，看着王一博：“来求我帮他？”

没预计到副司令会这么说，王一博呆住了，他和肖战的关系，从来都是一个秘密，里克不知道，战友不知道，副司令更加不可能知道，可刚刚那句话，那么明显。

“他如果乖一点，明明会没事的。”副司令走到一个柜子前，拿出了一瓶酒，给自己倒上了半杯：“在实验室当当老师，不好吗？非要来这种地方，还要瞒着所有人拿感染者做实验。”

副司令的办公室有面很大的窗户，视野很好，但在这个地方，只能看到残檐断壁，在核辐射微尘中的年久失修的钢筋水泥。

听到副司令说出这句话，王一博低着的头抬了起来，窗外的画面，谈得上是景色吗，雾霾密布的天空，甚至泛着一些红色的灰尘。

“你走吧，我帮不了他，他在这里杀个人，都比做这种事容易解决。”副司令放下了酒杯，看向一直发愣的王一博。“而且他是成年人了，应该知道要为自己做的事负责。”

求情的话就这么轻易被堵了回去，王一博转过身子，不想再看着那硕大的玻璃窗外支离破碎的风景，他准备离开。

“他总是爱做这种冒险的事，控制不了感情，做分外事，想着自己可以拯救别人，却不知道他根本没有那么强大。”

副司令在身后笑了起来，那笑声似乎有些怜悯。

“他和我说，他喜欢你。”

终章

肖战的事，最后还是在这个地方被传开了。  
大家都讨论着说平时那么好那么温柔的肖老师，怎么会做这种事，居然把感染者藏起来，做人体实验，所有人谈论起来都是一副极其意外的样子。  
有一些跟着肖战的小研究员，还会难过地撇过头，嘟囔着说肖老师那么好一个人。

里克知道这件事之后，哭了很久。  
他是真心喜欢肖战，那种对于一个大哥哥的喜欢，和他喜欢王一博一样。  
十八岁不到的少年，爱和恨都那么明白，肖战的温柔让他难以接受，大家现在议论纷纷的冷血研究员，竟然是同一个人。

被找到的感染者，只剩下三个了，都是这里的住民，其中有一个年纪比较大的，在被隔离起来前，还拼命问肖老师去哪里了，说他是一个好人，一直照顾他们。  
“反正都是要死的啊，不如做点贡献。”他和另外两个人一起，关在隔离室，大声朝外面喊着，甚至笑了起来。  
这个男人看不出多大了，核辐射也并没有让他的外表有太多的改变，这种东西，从来都是慢慢在消耗着生命，比突然的死亡更渗人。

曾经那些说肖战多好多漂亮的战友，也改了口径，说这里的变异的怪物恐怕就是他，甚至都没有他可怕。  
那个被众人拥戴的肖战，变成了大家嘴里的阶下囚，所有流言蜚语一拥而上，再夹带一些无聊的人们最爱的情色八卦。  
墙倒众人推，不过是三天。

长官发来消息，说两周后如果任务继续停滞不前，全队先撤退。  
所谓的怪物一次也没有出现，咬死奇哥的凶手，被判定只是一头被辐射过饿坏了狮子，之前关在这里的动物园里。

王一博依旧见不到肖战，他把自己关在寝室，也不太出去，里克偶尔会和他聊聊天，但是两个人说着说着，就会开始沉默，都会不由自主想到被关起来的肖战。

小镇开始进入雨季，没完没了的每天下雨，下得寝室里都有一股潮湿的霉味，更加增添了这里的颓废感。  
王一博他们这些在安全中心住着的几百号人，在某一天，被安排去接受体检，以前这种常规体检，肖战都会到场，可今天换了一个研究员。  
这个体检突然被安排的，总司令下的命令，说所有在这里接触过肖战的人，都要体检。

核辐射并不会传染，但到了一定剂量，成为了“辐射源”，过多接触过的人，总会收到影响。  
听着新来的研究员说着这一次体检的目的，肖战的名字从他嘴里说出来，冷冰冰地刺耳。

王一博麻木地站在几百号人的队伍里，排队分配到每一个医疗室，然后接受体检，那些新型的医疗器械那么大，王一博走进去，从医疗器械的一个不到手机那么大的小玻璃口，可以看到窗外的雨，他听着极其轰隆隆的声音，医生从外面传来的指令。

失神地看着外面的雨水滑过窗玻璃，王一博想到了肖战，那个人是不是现在在实验室，也可以看到他觉得浪漫的雨，没有尽头的雨。

所有给他们做检查的医生和新来的研究员，即便在安全中心，也都穿上了防护服，除了他们这些人之外，似乎又多了一层隔离。

站在医疗室外面，等里克的时候，有两个小研究员正坐在那边说话，王一博靠在门边，并没有想要听，可肖战的名字进入耳朵里，他不由自主地往那边靠了靠。  
“真的假的？还有这种事？”  
“对啊，他拿自己也做实验你不知道吗？简直是疯子。”  
“至于吗，他以为自己有本事，还能弄出把感染了核辐射的人治好的办法？”那个年轻的女声从防护服里传出来，带着一些不屑。

接下来的话，就被叫他们去帮忙的研究员给打断了，两个女孩子走过王一博，看了他一眼，笑着点了下头。  
王一博没有回应，他把头往后靠，轻轻靠在墙壁上，这里的天花板很低，有一些墙灰落了下来，缺失了几块，他并不惊讶听到这样的事，肖战那样的人，做什么事，他都已经不意外了。

他从口袋里拿出传呼器，按下了肖战的编号，H805，发了一条信息过去：下雨真的很浪漫。

接着，他又发了一条：我想你了。

然后王一博深呼吸了一口气，把传呼器收到了口袋里，肖战可能已经看不到了，他被关起来，所有东西都要被没收，可这依旧不重要。  
就像王一博心里，肖战的过去，肖战那些神秘的偏执，都比不上他这个人重要一样。

他对肖战是喜欢吗？  
王一博觉得不是，他爱肖战，这种爱没有任何的由头，可能只是因为看到了他捡虫子尸体时的笑，只是因为他背对着自己说下雨真浪漫的声音，只是躲在衣柜里抽烟时，被呛到的表情。

所有的温柔细节，带着那股控制不了的爱意，涌进王一博每一个细胞和血液里，它比这核辐射还强烈，还不可抑制，还没有药救。

在回去的走廊上，王一博经过了那个贩售机，里面的啤酒摆得整整齐齐。  
他抬起手，看了一下手表，距离回去还有四天。

王一博他们的体检报告，一直没有被提出，总司令在和他们开了一天大会后，就提前走了，副司令在走之前，找了一次王一博。当时里克看到副司令出现在门口，吓了一大跳，立刻从床上弹起来。

“我和王一博聊点事，你先出去吧。”副司令挥了挥手，让里克出去了，然后关上了门。

这是他们俩那天聊过之后，第一次单独见面，王一博坐起来，等着对方先说话。  
“我很能理解你的感受。”副司令坐到里克的床边，面对着王一博，说道：“喜欢上他，太容易失控了，你要承受很多，感情之外的东西。”

王一博没说话，他不想说话。  
低下头，他视线里是他和副司令的军靴，款式一样，可对方的看着明显比自己的要质感好更多，也干净很多。

“他是一个极其聪明的人，聪明的人总是容易偏执，容易站在高处去看待一切，别人想着如何吃饱饭睡好觉，他却是会去想怎么改变世界的人。”

说着，副司令低头下，又笑了，笑得很无奈，“聪明过头的人，往往蠢的要死。”  
王一博很难说，眼前这个人是不是真的走出来了，看他脸上出来的难色，对于肖战的惋惜，又是那么显眼。

“他的体检报告出来了，没有感染核辐射。”副司令站起来，走到王一博面前，“但这并不能左右总部的决定，即便我也不知道他们会怎么决定。你不要为了他，做什么傻事。”

副司令走到门边，准备出去，停下了脚步，没有回头。  
“爱上肖战，比辐射更可怕。”

门被副司令带上，密不透风的安全中心，从来不会刮进来风，厚重的玻璃隔绝了一切，那扇门就半掩着，王一博低着头，就这样坐在床边。

王一博脑子里什么都没有，他只是突然很想和肖战做爱，迫切地想要感觉自己活着，在这个扭曲的地方，这或许是唯一能让他觉得活着的事。

走过去把门反锁上，里克没有带卡出门，不会突然进来。  
王一博倒在床上，把手伸进了自己的裤子里，用自己的大掌包裹着疲软的肉棒，慢慢地揉着，他闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗中，幻想着肖战的脸，感觉那是肖战的手在抚摸着自己，贴在自己身上是他滚烫的肌肤，来回磨蹭着，在自己耳边轻喘，问自己喜欢不喜欢。

手开始上下撸动起来，肉棒因为脑海里肖战的脸，变得硬挺粗大，王一博喘着气，在被子里，想着肖战，然后用手指紧紧包裹着自己肉棒。

那个人的笑脸，在此时是致命的春药。  
王一博加快速度的上下撸动着，手指缩紧，他微微张开嘴巴，发出低声的呻吟，好像肖战真的就坐在自己的身上，用他的屁股蹭着自己的小腹，坐不稳马上就要倒下来。

等手里沾满了自己浓稠的精液，王一博才晃过神来，他想着肖战自慰了，肉棒并没有立刻软下去，他看着自己手指间的粘液，发出它特有的味道，失了神。

在距离回去的第二天，突然人变少了，王一博只当是有人被调离，没有多想。  
他中途有去过一次肖战的实验室，但肖战也已经不在那里了，被带去那里他不得而知，那天晚上买了十来罐啤酒，就这么靠在肖战实验室的门外，喝到了天亮。

雨季还在持续，这座灰蒙蒙的小镇，经历过雨水后，只变得更加肮脏，地上的泥泞被冲刷开来，安全中心的台阶上都是黑乎乎的脚印，来来去去的人，不停地重叠覆盖。

等到正式撤退那天，王一博和里克收拾好了行李，在寝室等待最后的命令，那把发配下来的枪没有用过一次。  
说好的变异生物，也没有出现过。

王一博只是来执行一次任务，却遇到了令他觉得足以改变余生的人和事。  
他看着已经停雨的窗外，想着肖战此刻会在干什么，而他们是不是永远就这样见不到了。

突然，王一博听到外面有非常吵的声音，他从窗户的玻璃前看出去，看到外面有一群穿着防护服的人，拿着什么箱子，然后一群人，用警备线把安全中心拉了起来，红色的警备线围住了这个安全中心，空中有几架直升机，轰轰作响，盘旋在半空中。

王一博不解，他走出寝室，走到走廊，看到战友都目瞪口呆，也全是一脸疑惑，有人大叫着从旁边的电梯冲了出来，像疯了一样，往大门口跑去，王一博和里克，还有几个战友，站着没动，被眼前的场面给惊到了。

“我操他妈的，发生了什么事？！”战友忍不住破口大骂起来，看着往下跑的那些人，可安全中心的大门已经被锁上了，他们也跑不出去。

里克发着抖站在旁边，王一博一把扯住一个研究员，这个小姑娘他在肖战的实验室见过，是他带的学生之一。  
“这是怎么了？”  
小姑娘脸上全是惊慌失措和眼泪，手也在抖，她看着王一博，瞪大眼睛，颤抖着说：“他们说我们都感染了辐射，要特殊处理。”  
“怎么处理？”  
“把这里引爆。”

身边是不停往下跑的人，大门口有人在锤门的，还有人在大喊自己没有被感染，一时之间，这里的人竟然都变成了感染者，身边的里克听到这句话，吓得往地上一坐，他看着王一博。

王一博也呆住了，他不是没有想过肖战做的事的后果，却没想过会有这么严重，怎么可能这里所有人都变成了感染者？

“他，他们说肖老师已经是辐射源了，我们这些和他接触过多的，都要被处理。”小姑娘掩面开始痛哭起来，讲话也断断续续，语无伦次。“我们没有，没有啊！我要回家！”

所有安全中心的人都跑下来了，王一博定神看了一下，才发现原来很多人都撤走了，剩下的不过是十来个和肖战有过比较多接触的特种兵，医护兵，和研究员。  
他被人撞开，背撞到了墙壁上，头也砸了一下，突然想起什么，他扯住里克， 大吼了一声：“你在这里不要动！”  
然后拔腿就开始跑，他跑到五号电梯，看了一眼停在八楼的楼层数字，想了一下，直接绕到了旁边的安全出口，就往上面狂奔。

他不确定肖战还在不在那里，可他只能想到这个地方。

等他跑到跑到四楼时，肖战实验室的门竟然是开着的，他推开门，就看到了肖战，这么突然，这个已经快两周没有见过的人，就这样坐在桌边。  
房子里没有其他人。

“他们真狠。”肖战回过头，看到王一博，保持着依旧坐着的姿势，转过身来。  
王一博大步走过去，一把抱住了肖战，他觉得自己仿佛已经快十年没有见过这个人，此时内心饱胀的情绪一下子就冲到了他的眼睛里，他紧紧抱住肖战，把他圈住。  
背光的实验室，暗淡极了，肖战把头靠在王一博肩膀上，声音非常疲乏：“走不掉了。”。  
说着肖战抬起自己的一只手，王一博这才发现，他的手居然用手铐被烤在了靠近墙壁的暖气管上，手铐的链条很长。

王一博疯了一样去拿起旁边的台灯，去砸那个手链，可不管他怎么用力，台灯被砸碎，那根链条也还是保持着原样。

突然，传呼器传来里克的呼叫，王一博按下键，就听到里克在那头大喊：“哥，你快回来，他们找到一条没被锁死的窗口，可以爬出去，那边有一台直升机，还来得及，哥！”

里克的嘶声竭力的声音在传呼器里传出来，王一博看着肖战，眼前这个人，脸上没有一丝表情。  
他低下头，按了通话键。  
“你走吧，我不走了。”

说完，王一博就把呼叫器的电池拔出来，丢到了一边。  
肖战看着他，笑了，笑容很复杂，他抬起没有被铐住的那一只手，摸了摸王一博流汗的额头，仰起头，亲了亲的脸。  
“好蠢，你比我还蠢。”

窗外盘旋的直升机继续轰隆隆发出嘈杂的声音，王一博突然不再急躁，他在实验室走了一圈，想起什么，摸了一下自己的腰侧，摸到了那个硬硬的东西。  
“你站起来，站开一点。”

王一博把配置的手枪拿了出来，上膛，然后瞄准了和肖战手铐相连的那根链条中间。

“你枪法准不准啊？”这时候，肖战居然还有心情调笑他。  
“没有我瞄不准的猎物。”王一博看着肖战，低声说了一句，然后对着那个地方，扣动了扳机。

砰。  
链条被击中，炸开了，一小半还连接着肖战手里的手铐上，一半哐地一声落到了地上。把枪收好，王一博走到肖战面前，拿出柜子里两套防护服，自己穿好之后，让肖战也穿上。  
穿上后，他想和肖战说话，却看到肖战头罩里面的嘴唇在动，声音并没有传出来。  
“传声器坏了？能听到吗？”  
肖战嘴巴又动了动，还是没有声音传出来，他低下头，拿出传呼器。  
很快，王一博的传呼器震动了一下，是肖战发来的消息：忘了告诉你，这套防护服的话筒故障了。  
王一博点了点头，说：“那你用传呼器发消息给我。”

说着，王一博就带着肖战往外面走去，他们走进了电梯，肖战就这么听话的跟着他，也不问去哪里，王一博出了电梯，走到与寝室那头相连的走廊，已经听不到人的呼喊和脚步声了，那些人大概早已经逃出去，坐上了直升机。

从走廊的窗口看过去，还能看到外面有些远的地方，有白色的身影，是在准备爆破的工作人员。  
空气里的粉尘越来越厚重，被直升机螺旋桨搅动得几乎要遮天蔽日。

王一博带着肖战，走到了那个走廊的贩售机前，电源被人扒掉了，不用刷卡也可以直接打开那个柜门，拿出啤酒来，他看到头罩里肖战又笑了，眼睛眯起来，笑得很好看。  
他们都想到了那个夜晚，刚刚被叫来做任务的王一博，失眠症发作，跑来买酒，遇到了肖战。

不过是一个月之前的事，在此时却恍惚如已经隔了半个世界那么遥远。  
他把肖战带回了自己的寝室，里面已经空无一人了，穿着防护服，坐到床边，窗外什么也看不清，雾霾遮蔽了所有的视线，混沌不清，像新生的清晨，又像绝望的末日。

很快，这里就要被爆破了，他和肖战，会死，会死得一点灰都不剩。  
他回过神，把肖战拉到自己身边，费力地用一只手环住他，指了指里克那个老唱片机，说：“是不是这个？你给他的吧。”  
肖战点了点头。  
“想听哪首，好像只有两首。”王一博站过去，摆弄了一下唱片机，按下了播放键，很快歌声就传了出来，是一个女声，旋律依旧欢快明朗，一瞬间充斥了这个压抑的房间。

肖战在头罩里笑着看王一博，没多久，王一博传呼器传来肖战发的信息。  
这首歌叫《I will survive》，好讽刺。

王一博把声音开得更大，带着一些喜悦和希望感女声占满了这个房间每一个角落，他把头抵在肖战的头上，声音从传呼器传出来。  
“和你在一起，就是活着。”

隔着头罩，王一博把嘴巴贴到了肖战的嘴上，事实上，两个人并没有办法接吻，只是模拟着接吻的动作，笨拙又可笑的把嘴唇贴到各自的头罩上。  
王一博看到肖战的嘴唇动了一下，他看了一下，要他说什么发信息，肖战低下头按了一下，王一博却没收到，这个地方信号也变差了，传呼器开始有延时。

日光渐渐暗了下去，失去了阳光的直射的微尘隐到了空气里面，王一博就这样抱着肖战，循环听着这首歌。

这一刻是多么的讽刺，就像肖战说的。  
两个相爱的人，在至极的欢愉气氛下，等待着轰天作响的爆炸声，和一瞬间的死亡。

突然，王一博寝室的窗外开进来一辆装甲车，他有些错愕，站起来，发现上面下来一个穿防护服的人，他看不清楚，那个人走到床边，掏出一把枪，就对准了里面。  
王一博反应过来，立刻拉起肖战，要往外跑，可没等他们跑几步，子弹就把窗户给射穿了，玻璃碎了一地，从桌边掉落，落到了两个人的脚边。

拿枪的人用枪指了指王一博，示意他过去，王一博把肖战护在身后，走了过去，他这下才看清了对面的人，是副司令。  
“你带着他爬出来，旁边有一架直升机。”副司令声音很冰冷，他看了一眼在王一博身后无法说话的肖战，丢过来一把钥匙给王一博。

王一博楞楞地接过丢进来的钥匙，还没等他继续开口问，副司令就转身上了车，关上了车门，绝尘而去。  
王一博不再多想，他拨开了碎玻璃，自己先爬了出去，确认这一边没有人守，然后就看到了旁边停着的一架小直升机。  
他们的寝室窗户并不朝向正门，所以没有人会发现。

视线很不好，王一博只能看到半米距离开完的东西，他回过头，示意肖战也出来，等肖战爬出来只后，他牵着肖战，轻轻往直升机那头挪。  
王一博在部队并不经常开飞机，他不是很懂，但好在学过，他拿着钥匙，打开了舱门，里面还有被丢开的救生衣。  
他跳上直升机，转过头，看向站在那边的肖战，漫天的微尘笼罩着这个人，面罩后肖战的表情他看不清楚。

“带你回家。”  
王一博在混沌中，朝肖战伸出手去。  
肖战就这么呆呆地仰望着王一博，他说不出话，只是呆呆地看着朝自己伸出手，眉头紧皱，有些着急的王一博。

从王一博的寝室里，那台老唱片机还在继续循环着，传到了外面，仿佛真的一切都有了希望。

王一博看肖战不动，伸出手抓紧了他，把他拉到了直升机上，然后关掉了舱门，钻进了驾驶舱。  
他发动了直升机，螺旋桨风卷残云一样把周边的树叶和空气都拨开，弥漫着泛红粉尘的空气，求生的勇气在一刻重燃新生，他甚至在插钥匙时，有些发抖。

飞机还没有完全离开地面，王一博就听到了安全中心那一头传来的声音，是在倒数。  
他也在心里倒数着，然后控制着飞机慢慢往上升，地面渐渐开始远离，王一博开着直升机，冲上了这全是辐射雾霾的云霄。

轰！  
不到一分钟后，下方传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，王一博从旁边的窗户瞟出去，地上升腾起一股巨大的雾气和灰尘，像庞然怪物一般，轰向了半空，那个巨大的安全中心瞬间往下塌陷，倒在了一片混乱无章里。

王一博有点紧张地操控着飞机，等彻底进入了顺利飞行，他才觉得自己终于有那么一点点劫后余生的恍惚感，传呼器震动了一下，肖战在旁边始终一言不发，就这么看着他。  
王一博放慢了飞行速度，一只手拿出了传呼器，是肖战在之前发的信息，延迟到现在才传过来。

“我爱你。”

王一博放下了传呼器，他同样看向肖战，头罩后面的人眼睛里有泪水，还有让人沉醉的温柔，他取下头罩和手套，然后等肖战也取下了头罩和手套。  
王一博伸过身，牵住了肖战，在震耳欲聋的引擎声里，对肖战说：“我们一起活着。”

数百万年前，第一个知道用火的猿人，开始了人类文明的故事，在这漫长无边的时光里，新生和死亡，永远循环。人类如此伟大，创造出奇迹，却又如此渺小，用聪明去制造灾难，用自私去剥夺自然。

太平洋的一只蝴蝶扑闪一下翅膀，可以引起地球另一端的海啸。  
王一博的一场失眠症，改变了他几乎余下的人生，肖战就是那只扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶，他们的爱情就是这场海啸。

肖战靠在副驾驶上，问王一博：“我们去哪？”  
“去喝咖啡吧。”  
王一博调了一下方向，朝着他也不知道的地方开去，云雾在直升机的玻璃前缭绕着，他们仿佛置身在另一个空间。

世界荒诞无边，还好爱拯救一切。

END


End file.
